Pets My Boyfriend Loves
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Luffy is the last of the D tribe and has many animals in his house. What happens when he finds a man in the alley? Will, Ace, Sanji, Nami, Franky, Robin, Brook, Chopper and Usopp accept him into their home and with Luffy?
1. Welcome to My Home

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 1 Welcome to My Home:

Luffy smiled as he walked down the trail that led to her house. Even thought the city he lived in was very industrial, Luffy lived in a farm style house. The reason for was waiting for him. Luffy kept everything he owned inside the five story mansion he inherited from his father who had passed away not too long ago. The property was about a hundred acres and all was fenced in and private property. This property included a cliff surrounded beach and woods. The backyard itself was an acre of field.

The black-haired boy jumped along the path happily. He was walking home from being at school. The kids always looked at the teen as if he was someone else, someone not human. There were reasons for this. Luffy was the last of his kind; an ancient tribe called the D that had the ability to talk to animals. He also lived in a huge mansion on the opposite side of the city as the school and he makes it to school on time, every morning.

Luffy didn't mind. He liked the hike through the city. The sites were amazing and he always enjoyed the company he had of the pigeons and random dogs and stray cats. He always picked up something new and interesting. He would get weird looks however when he would randomly start laughing or talking to a random animal on the way to and from school.

Luffy walked up to the ancient old style wooden house that he lived in. The widows were closed and the door securely locked. Luffy sighed and opened it. He walked in and closed the door.

"I'm home!" the boy said tightly closing his red-brown eyes as the yell rang through the mansion like a bell did in an old church. Luffy took his flip-flops off and put his bag on the vanity so that he remembered where it was. It wasn't too long before sounds of footsteps sounded around him. This came along with the flapping of wings and hooves on wood.

The first thing to hit Luffy was wolf. This was followed by a small orange cat, a brownish kappa, a small reindeer, a beautiful stork, a song-bird, a horse and a blue bear. Luffy laughed as the animals tackled him onto the ground. They began to lick, peck or rub against him. Luffy laughed even harder as Ace, the horse helped him up by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

Luffy was a person who had the right to own any animal that he wished. That was the honor the D family had. It was also part of his job, a job that Luffy loved doing more than anything else in the world. The song-bird landed on Luffy's shoulder.

"I bet you guys are hungry, huh?" Luffy said walking into the over sized kitchen. Ace stood by the door while Sanji, the wolf sat on the table. "Oi, I said not to do that." Luffy got the thing into the chair and watched as the Stork named Robin landed on the counter sticking her head into the curious object Luffy was pulling out of the fridge.

"Robin, you know what a soda is, now get down." Luffy said gesturing to the floor. The bird obeyed and Luffy stared at his friends. He started with Ace.

The red horse was older than Luffy and had been with the boy since birth, it was practically an older brother and they all joked that he was Luffy's 'official' guardian now that his parents were dead. The mane of Ace was the same color as Luffy's ebony hair and for a bizarre reason; the horse had black dots similar to freckles on his face.

Franky was a bear that Luffy had rescued from a poacher. For the bizarre reason and all the animals were bizarre by something, it was a light blue with slightly dark blue stars on the lower part of both arms. His nose was always cold and gray. The bear stood on all fours with the kappa on top of him.

That was Usopp. Just him being a kappa pretty much sums up why Luffy wanted him. Usopp enjoyed the fact that he was taken in by the D family. In the city, there was little water except for the sewer, but that was deemed out. The nose of him wasn't the beak, but a rather long one above his mouth.

Luffy let her gaze fall to the yellow wolf who was goggling over an orange cat. The wolf was Sanji and his left eye was covered by over grown hair that he refused to get cut. A curly eyebrow above his right eye always interested Luffy. The cat he was flirting with was Nami. She was solid orange, fancy cat. Slick and stealthy and always finding a way to get into the oranges from the orchard that Bellemere ran. She loved them.

Chopper was a reindeer with a blue nose that Luffy had picked up. He was standing next to the purple stork. Robin and Chopper were rarely apart. Robin had pretty much deemed herself the caretaker of everyone even though some had been there longer. She was just more responsible, even more than Luffy.

Brook began to hum a song and Luffy listened happily to the little song-bird. Brook was the color of bones minus the black feathers on his head that reminded Luffy of an afro.

Luffy laughed as almost all the animal began to sing the song Bink's Sake. Luffy joined in and in a language only he could understand they made a choir of rhymes.

The doorbell rang and Luffy looked at the clock on the stove. "Oh crap." He said opening the backdoor. All but Nami and Brook left for the backyard. They knew what was going on.

Sanji and Franky ran towards the woods with Chopper at their paws. Usopp dived into the pond and Robin stood at the edge. Ace ran into the stables. This was something that Luffy didn't want to happen.

After Luffy's father died, the teachers at his school thought that he might not be able to take care of himself and thought about child care. Luffy objected saying that he had pets and that he had to keep up with his family tradition. The tradition was something none liked that didn't understand.

Luffy opened the door and a strict woman by the name of Hina came in. She was followed by Smoker. They were teachers by day, cops by night. Luffy greeted them and they both raised an eyebrow at the white song-bird and orange cat that were on his shoulders.

"Smokey, pretty-lady, welcome." Luffy said using the nicknames he used on them at school. The one called Smoker sighed as he walked into the mansion.

"How do you get to school every morning on time? Hina impressed." The pink haired woman said remembering the drive it took the two of them to get to the secluded place. Luffy grinned and walked to the kitchen. Luckily, Sanji remembered that they were having guests and started coffee.

The two of them accepted the cups and sat at the table. The stared as the cat pranced to the basket of oranges and carefully examined them before she picked one out. The orange feline rolled it back towards Luffy and boy picked it up and pulled out his pocket knife.

Smoker watched as he quickly and skillfully peeled and sliced the fruit. The teen arranged them on his plate and watched as the cat ate them. Brook came down and took a slice for himself. Nami hissed but allowed it because of the guests.

Hina raised an eyebrow again and Luffy smiled. "They like fruit and other stuff. The cat's name is Nami and the bird Brook. They are some of my best friends." Luffy said taking a piece for himself. Nami swiped him on the hand.

"Best friends?" Smoker said not believing it. Luffy shrugged and licked the small wound. Nami was greedy, that was all. Hina was about to begin the conversation as to why they were there when something caught her eye. A flash of red that was big and fast.

"Do, you have any more animals?" the woman asked remembering that Luffy was part of a family of ancient Native American roots. Luffy nodded.

"There are wild animals and I have a horse." Luffy said carefully. Nami rubbed against her arm. She was hoping that it would keep her mind off the question and back to the reason they were here.

Smoker looked around the kitchen. There were no instant ramen cups littering the floor and no dirty dishes in the sink. The kitchen was particularly clean and stench free. Not what he would expect from a teenage boy who lived alone.

"May I walk around?" he asked. Luffy got up and walked towards the archway door.

"This house has many doors that shouldn't be opened and those that can't be open. I'll show you around. Pretty-lady, do you want a tour as well?" Luffy asked his teacher respectably. The woman waved her hand no and went back to giving attention to the orange cat.

Luffy walked towards the stairs knowing that Nami could handle it. Brook still had his seat on Luffy's shoulder. "We aren't going to look at the rooms on this floor?" Smoker asked as he followed the boy up the stairs. Luffy shook his head.

"Father was the only one who could enter those rooms. He went in a lot to do stuff, but I can't find the keys. I don't want to leave them un-kept, but since I don't know where he kept, the keys, I can't do anything." The teen said entering the second floor.

Smoker looked at the dusted paintings and artifacts. All were ancient American Indian style. Some of the paintings were even on animal hide. Not many though. A particular dream catcher was above two of the three rooms in the hall. A dark green one and a blue one. Smoker stopped at the closed doors and looked at the boy.

"Father and Gramps' rooms. There locked. I have the keys, but I mainly only go in there to dust and make sure they don't start smelling. They wanted them locked when they died so I respect that." Luffy said continuing to walk down the eerie hall.

"How do you know that?" the silver haired man asked as the stopped in front of a spiral staircase. Luffy looked at him and smiled.

"Because, they were locking them as they were killed." Luffy said nothing else but kept walking. He skipped past the third and fourth floor saying that they were off limits. Smoker didn't press knowing that the family was filled with mystery as well as death. It was like a plague in the name.

They came up to the final floor. Smoker stood and looked down the hall. Only two doors were visible. One was wide open with a red dream catcher above it. Unlike the others however, this one had different colors in it. The main color was red, but black, orange, yellow, brown, light blue, pink, purple, and white were mixed in as the form of beads.

Luffy walked in and Smoker followed. The man realized right away that it was the teen's room. There was no bed but the carpet was plush and there was a pile of pillows in one corner. The window was wide open. There was a slant roof and it overlooked what the man figured was the back yard.

There was a shelf full of knick-knacks and mangas. There were also CDs and a stereo. The floor was bare except for a book and piece of trash here and there. A large pirate flag was above the pillows. The walls were white but in few places were amazing, decent and just plain childish looking drawings.

"You draw?" Smoker said looking at an amazing painting of a caravel with a ram head and of another he thought was a lion. The cop was surprised at the skill.

"Nope, I suck. I love to though. Some are ones Father did." Luffy said walking to his window. Smoker went back looking at the drawings when he heard Hina scream. Luffy was looking out the window.

Before Smoker could stop him, the thin boy was out the window and sliding down the roof slant. Smoker ran to the window in time to see the boy disappear over the edge. He looked at the backyard. "Shit…!"

* * *

"Sanji!"

Luffy ran up to the wolf in worry. One of his legs was becoming red. It was cut. "What happened!" the boy asked it frantically. Ace was behind him with Robin and Brook.

_'I'm sorry, Luffy.' _The voice was quiet. Luffy knew that his friend was in pain.

"What happened, you don't need to apologize!"

_'Someone was able to set a trap in the forest. I got caught by it. It only grazed me, but Franky is in a cage. The bars are too strong for him to break.' _The yellow creature said before finally not being able to stand, collapsed by his weight.

"CHOPPER!"

The reindeer ran out from the woods. Hina and Smoker watched in shock as random animals began to appear. The cat that she held in her arms ran to the injured wolf.

Smoker wasn't sure what was going on but bolted forward when he saw the teen run into the forest. He ordered Hina to stay and even though she protested, the woman listened and watched as the horse carried the wolf on its back into the house. Hina stared in shock as the stork easily opened the door for it. All the animals minus the song bird that went with Luffy entered the house. Hina almost fell when she saw a kappa try and follow the group.

"Hina confused."

* * *

Smoker had trouble keeping up with the teen. The boy was his top student in gym, but he was much faster here. If it wasn't for the weird sound of the bird, the man wouldn't have been able to find him. They were at the bottom of a semi hill.

Luffy was standing in front of an iron cage. Inside was a blue bear that seemed to be happy about the boy being there. "Don't worry Franky. I'll get you out soon."

Smoker wasn't surprised about him talking to animals, it was the fact that it was a bear and that it was blue. Smoker left his thoughts by a clink. The padlock on the cage had been picked and the bear came up and nudged Luffy in the stomach. The teen giggled and rubbed its head with great affection.

"Come on, let's see how Sanji is doing." He said before walking up the hill. Smoker followed without saying anything. The teen was probably going to explain after he figured out whether or not the other animal was fine.

* * *

Hina was glad when the boy and Smoker entered the house. A little taken back by the bear but still glad. She had watched as the animals got first-aid and a reindeer fixed the wound.

"How is he Chopper?" the teen asked consulting the animal.

_'He will be fine in the morning. Won't be able to run for a couple of days, but that's it.' _Luffy smiled and looked at his teachers

"Your cat, horse and bird aren't your only pets." Smoker said stating it more than asking.

"I don't have any pets. These guys are my friends. I don't own them or anything. Well accept Ace." Luffy patted the red horse on the head, "He's my older brother."

Smoker sat down and Hina next to him. "Explain." They said in unison. Luffy spent an hour explaining how that they were all rescued by him and his father and how they were his family more than anything else. Smoker sighed as the doorbell rang. Nami jumped on the windowsill of the kitchen and meowed at Luffy.

The boy's red-brown eyes lit up and he ran towards the door. Smoker looked at the wolf who was sleeping on the table. The song-bird was humming a calming tune while gently sitting on his shoulder. The stork was in the chair along with the reindeer. The cat had decided the curl up next to him.

Smoker got up and Hina followed. The boy obviously couldn't take care of himself. They would have to trust that the animals could. They walked to the door and met a red-haired man. Being cops, they knew who it was automatically.

"You guys are leaving?" Luffy asked as he kept his grip on the man's torso. They looked at him and the red-haired man did a small bow.

"The name's Shanks, I'm Luffy God-Father to say. I come by about once a week to check on him. He's quiet attached to me." The man said while prying the teen's grip off of him.

"Shanks!" the boy said obviously embarrassed. Shanks laughed and messed up the boy's already messy hair.

"Sorry Lu." He said chuckling at the kid's rejection of the name.

"We're his teachers and just came by to check up on him." Smoker said nodding slightly. Shanks smiled and let them walk out.

He walked to the kitchen and looked at the table where a sleeping Sanji was getting his bandages changed.

"What happened?" the red-haired man asked going through the fridge.

"Poachers again." Luffy said petting Sanji on the head like a person would do their dog. Ace walked over to the newcomer and nudged him in the head.

"Hello to you too Ace." He said petting the red horse's forehead. Shanks couldn't 'hear' the animals, but he basically understood what they meant.

"Chopper said he's fine, so I'm just gonna let him sleep and let him tell me if anything is wrong." Luffy said with an ear to ear smile.

Shanks smiled and wondered if Luffy was putting on an act or not. He knew Luffy was worried about the wolf, he loved all the animals. "Well, I just came here to make sure you were alive and to get something edible." Shanks said lifting up a tub of food. Luffy laughed and waved as the man left.

Luffy looked at his animals and sighed as his stomach growled. "Since Sanji's asleep, it looks like tonight's instant ramen." The boy said grabbing a few beef flavors and beginning to cook them. The others had ways of getting food. Luffy didn't ask and they didn't tell.

"Tomorrow I don't have school, but I need to go somewhere so you guys are gonna have to be here without me for a few hours." Luffy said sitting down with his large bowl of food. The animals nodded understanding exactly what the boy meant. 'I'm buying food and supplies, you can't come.'

Luffy looked at his family and smiled. Life would screw with them a lot and there was nothing they could do about. "Guess we just gotta screw with life."

* * *

Yeah, I should have been working on other fictions when I was writing this, but I couldnt help it. I went through it so hopefully there aren't any grammer or spelling mistakes. I also seperated it a bit so it's not as confusing. Also, Luffy isn't being OOC with then cleaning. It is actually done by the animals, he just couldnt say that. Luffy, clean? He would make it a bigger mess. I'm still working on the second chapter but I hope you like this one. Zoro will show up eventually. I don't exactly know when though, but when do I ever?


	2. My Family

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 2 My Family:

Luffy semi-woke up to a very painful claw jamming him into the side. "Sanji that hurts, stop." The boy mumbled recognizing the size of the claw. The wolf continued to poke the teen. Luffy refused to wake up all the way.

_'Damn brat, you have to go shopping. Why am I in charge of waking him up? Ace can do it; he's the brat's brother.' _Sanji said to himself as he dragged the boy out of the his room and down the spiral staircase. It was a usual routine and they were used to dragging the one-hundred and somethin' pound boy around.

_'Sanji-kun at least get him into some regular clothes.' _Nami said looking at the boy who was only wearing some over sized pants. Luffy's chest was well toned and muscular, but the cat would still rather see him in something wearable.

_'Hai, Nami-swaaan! Your servant of love will be right back.' _Sanji said gong into his usual noodley mode whenever the feline talked to him. He then looked at Ace who was just watching as his little brother was being dragged by the arm in the wolf's jaws. _'He's your brother Ace, you get him dressed.'_

Ace sighed and placed Luffy on his back. He walked up the stairs and into the room where they all slept in. He put Luffy on the pile of pillows and walked into the closet where the teen's clothes were neatly put away thankfully by Robin.

The horse grabbed one of Luffy's shirts and a pair of shorts and quickly put them on the boy. Luffy woke up as Ace dangled him out the window. "HOLY SHIT ACE!" Luffy yelped grabbing onto the horse's neck.

The animal laughed and brought the boy back into the house. Luffy jumped down and walked towards the door. "Come on, I have things to do." He said to the animal. Ace grunted at the boy before following.

"Okay guys, come on." Luffy said ducking under Franky who had swung his arm at Sanji who was flirting with Robin. Oddly enough a cigarette was in the wolf's jaws.

Chopper came up to him and quickly swiped it away with a hoofed leg. The wolf looked at the little thing with a shocked expression before sulking towards the orange feline.

Luffy walked over Usopp and heard a collapsing. He turned around to see Ace partially collapsed against the wall. Luffy started laughing as his brother had yet another narcolepsy fit. Yeah, the horse had them. There is nothing wrong with that, I mean dogs get them so, so can horses.

Luffy quickly grabbed the sandwich Sanji had ready for him. He stuffed it in his mouth and grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. "Thanks for the food, Sanji." Luffy said putting his sandals on.

The wolf barked an acknowledgement. Luffy grabbed his bag and opened the door. He stuck his head in the door and looked at the group animals. "Don't bother locking the doors." The boy said before closing the unlocked door.

The boy jumped down the stairs and went along the path that led to the city. He had a bike, but preferred to use it only when running with the animals. Besides it was hard enough having to drag all the groceries down to the house.

Luffy hummed to himself the same tune that Brook always played. Shanks had told him that Bink's Sake was a song pirates used to sing and Shanks's stories always excited the young boy. Luffy jumped up the rock stairs and went through the path in the woods.

The path itself was filled with tree roots, low hanging branches and rocks here and there. It was two miles to the city, if you didn't know how to walk through it and didn't know the short cut. The path wasn't on Luffy's property; that started at a different path so many people would come on it and get lost. Luffy however never stayed on the path.

The boy walked about a hundred feet before turning to his right. He slid down the leaf covered hill and used the trees as holders so that he didn't go tumbling forward. He put his feet on one skinny tree and was nearly standing straight on it. He put a hand up on his forehead and looked at the sunlight that was coming through the trees. He used that to get his bearings straight and continued his descent down the steep hill.

When at the bottom, Luffy could see the beach that had a waterfall go to it. There was a small path that could hold only one person encircling the cliff. Luffy followed this path that led right up next to the river that created the waterfall. The teen looked at the clear water and watched as small minnows and a water moccasin swam through the rushing current.

"Without Usopp here I had better back up." Luffy told himself. The boy couldn't swim no matter how hard he ever tried to learn. This resulted in the others, mainly Usopp and Sanji, to have to save him whenever he fell in or went into too deep water.

The boy followed the path. He could hear the mating calls and regular hellos of birds and the occasional squirrel. The squirrels always annoyed the boy. They were very talkative and unlike Nami, never shut up. They would rant on for hours at a time about the most meaningless thing and the boy could never get any good information out of them when needed.

The squirrels saw everything, but they didn't like to tell. Unless it was in the form of a threat; which was usually done by Nami or Ace. Sometimes even Robin. That bird could be scary when she wanted to be.

The boy walked up a small hill that, like the other, was littered in dead, dried up leaves. He continued up a steeper one that was cleared off and had no more woods surrounding it. The scene of tall buildings surrounded the boy and he easily climbed over the guard rail.

Luffy had been doing it for years, but he still got looks whenever he would pop out of the woods all clean and unscathed with the biggest look on his face. It had really caused a scene when he had done it for the first time when he was ten.

_*Flashback*_

_Luffy followed the path that his father had showed him the day before. That day, Dragon and Luffy's grandpa had important business and neither could drive the young boy to grade school. Luffy didn't mind and had cheerfully said that he could walk. Garp had given a proud 'humph' and showed the small boy the fastest way to the city. _

_It had taken Luffy a little longer that he had wanted to get out but he knew that he would be fine. If he strayed too far off, Ace would show him the way. Luffy wasn't the brightest or the sharpest, but he knew that the horse was following him. His big brother could be very protective sometime._

_Not an hour had passed when Luffy saw the tall buildings. The boy picked up his speed and found the hill. The boy didn't climb up the hill just yet. He had to catch his breath. Luffy stared at the people above him. They were all busy talking on phones and reading newspapers to look down at the woods and notice the small boy. _

_Luffy grinned and began to climb the hill. Well, he more of crawled up it. The hill was too steep for his small legs to be able to stand and climb so Luffy got grass stains on his knees. Nothing new though. The small boy crawled under the guard rail and dusted of his red shorts._

_This caught the attention of a stern looking woman in a business suit that consisted of a gray-purple tight skirt and jacket. The woman kneeled down in front of the boy and lifted up her sharp, dark colored glasses. She had a serious face on and black hair that was tied into a tight bun on top of her head._

_"Now why did a small boy like you, climb out from the woods down there all by themselves?" she asked in a voice that was attempted to be sweet but was obviously not used to it. Luffy kept smiling and lifted his over sized book bag back up onto his shoulders._

_"I'm going to school." The small boy said trying to walk in the direction to Going Merry Grade School. The woman stopped him however with a pale hand on his arm._

_"Why did you come out of the woods and where are your parents?" the woman asked trying to smile. The muscles around her mouth weren't used to the action so it made her dark red lips look deformed._

_"Daddy and Gramps had work and my house is down there so they showed me the way here. It was a lot of fun." The boy smiled even brighter and it made the small scar under his left eye jump a bit. The woman stood up and grabbed the boy's hand heading into the direction of the police station._

_"Where are we going serious lady?" Luffy asked following her. He had caught a glimpse of Ace watching them and then another of a small white bird that was with the horse._

_"I'm bringing you to the police station. You can wait for your parents there." The woman said not looking at the boy. Luffy frowned and saw Brook looking at him from the top of one of the light posts._

_"Brook!" the boy called to the small bird. The lady looked at him but then saw nothing but white._

_Her grip on the boy loosened and Luffy was able to squirm free. The small song bird flew out of the face of the woman and went over to perch on Luffy's shoulder. The boy was running in the direction he had first intended on going to. The people looked at the woman as if she was a kidnapper._

_"Sorry, lady!" Luffy called as he continued to run. "I gotta go to school."_

_*End Flashback*_

After that incident, Luffy's father had made one of the animals go with Luffy every time he went to school and back. It had stopped when Luffy turned fourteen. The animals however had become a bit more protective of their two legged friend. Well, Luffy gave them good reason to.

Luffy continued to hum to himself as he walked the busy streets of Raftel. People ignored him more than when he was little, but they still didn't like the teen. Luffy would notice their disapproving looks and catch the eye of a gang or group hiding out in an alley way. They were all thinking the same thing: you're a dying race of a tribe that should have died out hundreds of years ago.

Luffy was part of a tribe from when Native Americans still roamed. Though he always thought that being called a Native American was weird. But they did live in America so he never complained aloud. Luffy minded his own business and waited at the crosswalk with about twenty other people. All waiting for that red hand to turn into a blue person.

When it did, Luffy casually walked across the street with his hands in his pocket. The sound of honking horns and people cursing, the smell of exhaust and over priced gas. That was what filled his senses. Luffy barely made it to the other side of the street. They really needed to give people more time to cross the street.

The teen continued down the gum covered sidewalks. There were men caring a lot of packages and teenage girls gossiping about a boy or three. Kids were trying to go into toy stores but their parents would drag them away saying that they were busy. Luffy wasn't going into any of those big department stores. He was looking for the small store that did and didn't fit into the city surroundings.

The teen turned the corner and sandwiched between two business skyscrapers was a small grocery store called Party's Bar. It may be called a bar, but it wasn't only one.

Sure Makino served drinks, but she also sold food. It was also one of the few places Luffy could go and get food for him and his family. The woman who ran it was always happy to see the young teen as he walked through the old bar style doors.

Some people were already drinking even if it was only one in the afternoon. They were probably men who had just lost their jobs and didn't feel like going home and telling their wives. Either that or they just wanted to get tipsy. Luffy smiled and said hello to the young woman before grabbing a basket and going down the aisles of food. Sanji had given him the list and Nami the money.

After finding everything including the ingredients for takoyaki, Luffy headed to the counter. There were less men than when the teen first came in sitting at the bar stool counter. One of which was trying to flirt with Makino in a very drunken state.

Makino excused herself and went over to Luffy to ring up the items that he had ready. "I never get it Luffy-san." The woman began ignoring the complaint from her drunken customer.

"Get what Makino?" Luffy asked the woman not looking or caring about the man who was sending him a very funny death glare.

"How are you able to drag all of these from here to your house in the woods?" the woman asked putting the groceries into heavy duty bags. This comment caught the drunken man's attention.

"You the brat that live in that big spooky house?" the man's grammar was bad and he had trouble talking. Luffy nodded with a grin but not too thrilled with the spooky part. His house wasn't scary, it was fun.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAH!" the man's laughter rang through the place and a few people looked through the small windows as they heard it as they walked by. "You be the Indian boy who is bewitched and cans talk to them animals."

It wasn't a question so Luffy didn't say anything. He only watched as the man pulled a small rat out of his pocket. Makino was frightened by it but Luffy just stared at the black thing and its beady red eyes. "What's my pet saying?"

Luffy grinned and looked at the man. "It costs you to have me do a hearing." Luffy said putting his hand out. "For a mouse, ten beris." The price was different depending on the animal. Nami always complained about how low it was, but Luffy explained that that was how his family did things.

"I'll give you ten thousand." The man put the wad of cash into the boy's hand and Luffy looked at him with a somewhat shocked look but ignored it. The man could give him however much he wanted. This amount would make Nami squeal happily.

"He says that he is sick and tired of riding in your tobacco smelling pockets with your cigars and would like you not to grip him like and umbrella. He's also a bit hungry." Luffy said casually nudging the things head. The man was taken aback by how Luffy casually said these words.

Luffy stood up and walked out the door before looking back at the man. "Nice doing business with you." With that Luffy left and walked down the streets in the direction he came from with twenty pounds worth of groceries and a new amount of cash.

The boy didn't get far before he was dragged into an alley way. He was shoved against the wall and accidently dropped a few bags. Surrounding him were about ten to fifteen guys all caring a form of weapon. Luffy had hit his head so his head against the brick side of the building so his vision was playing tricks on him. He could hear their voices and what they were saying was pretty much what all people say.

"You're really disgusting you know?"

"Why don't you go ahead and die like your guardians did?"

"We don't need a real Dr. Doolittle in this city."

"You're nothing but trash and a freak at that."

Luffy glared at the people. Dr. Doolittle was a nickname the teen had picked up as soon as the movie had come out. It was annoying but he dealt with it. Shanks had told him that simple name calling wasn't something that he should get angry about.

Luffy felt something crack into his jaw and forced his head to turn. He tasted the blood that was beginning to form in his mouth. The black haired boy still clung onto the bags of groceries and knew that he needed to get the others and get out of there. Another hit to his jaw turned his head into a direction where the bags were.

The hit had been harder and Luffy had been forced to spit the blood out before he choked. The men around him took it as an insult and kicked him to the ground as he leaned down to pick up the bag.

Sure Luffy could have easily gotten rid of these guys, but that was a lot of work and he really didn't feel like dealing with another gang war. Walking around an alley at the wrong time can nearly get you killed.

Luffy sat up and grabbed all the bags but the gang didn't allow him to do so. One stepped in his hand and forced a small yelp to come from his lips splattering more blood onto the ground. Some people looked into the alley but quickly looked away from the scene. They weren't going to get involved. Luffy heard rustling from deeper in the alley but the gang continued their assault.

Luffy felt something long and hard hit him in the spine. This caused him to fall flat onto the ground. He tried to stand up again but this time his head was stepped on. The noise grew louder and Luffy turned his head to glare at the men. They themselves stopped and turned towards the sound.

Luffy sat up as the man who had stepped on his head got off of him and ran. Luffy looked at the figure that had frightened them away. All Luffy could see due to the poor lighting of the alley were glaring green eyes.

Luffy sat up and gathered his stuff. The man was still looking at him. Luffy looked at him and smiled. With a small bow he thanked the man. The sun moved from behind the clouds and Luffy realized that the man was a teen near the boy's own age. He also really cool green hair.

"Wow your hair is green that is awesome." Luffy said pointing to the teen's head. The teen himself didn't seem pleased with this and began to turn around. "Ah, sorry if I insulted you. But thanks again for saving me. You didn't even do anything and they ran away. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, what's yours?"

Zoro turned towards the kid. He knew about the D tribe and the family and how they were dead and what not. His father had told him about it once. He never expected to actually meet the only known survivor of the clan. Let alone help him. Well, it wasn't that he really helped him; it was more that they had disturbed his nap and he wanted them to shut up.

"Zoro," the green haired man began. "My name is Roronoa Zoro. I guess I could say that they just woke me up."

"Okay, Zoro thanks anyway. They were really annoying. Ah, I had better get going. Nami and Sanji will be angry if I'm late and Ace will already be worried enough when I come home like this." The boy looked down at himself. His mouth had blood on the corners and his clothes had a splatter here and there. The bags had some on them too from when he had fallen near them.

Zoro scratched his head and sighed. He knew that he would probably regret doing this later but he did it anyway. He out his hand out and gestured to the boy. "Give me some of the bags." He said not looking at the younger teen.

"Huh?" Luffy asked completely confused. Was the man trying to mug him or something?

"There are a lot and I doubt you could get home any sooner caring all those. I'll help you." The man said and Luffy handed him half. Zoro walked out of the alley and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Wait Zoro!" Luffy called outside the alley.

"What?" Zoro asked turning back towards the teen. Luffy pointed into the opposite direction.

"My house is this way."

Zoro blushed and quickly walked in the direction the teen was pointing. Luffy chuckled to himself and followed. He wasn't questioning why the man wanted to help him, but he liked the help and was thankful for it.

It took them about half an hour to get to the railing that led to the woods. Luffy had been easily distracted by things and Zoro would always turn onto the wrong street. Luffy would laugh every time and Zoro would yell at him to shut up. Zoro looked at the teen that was easily climbing over the railing and making his way down the grass covered hill.

"You live in Midway Forest?" Zoro asked following the scrawny kid into the woods. Luffy nodded. The green haired man stayed close behind the black haired teen knowing that he would get lost very easily.

"I live pretty close to the other side. But I know a short cut to get there and it's not that long. Just be careful on the hills and near the cliff." Luffy said as they neared the river.

_'Cliff?' _Zoro thought to himself, _'what the hell does this kid do every day?'_

Luffy casually walked by the river and would occasionally look in at it and say hello to random fish and turtles. Zoro looked at him like he was a freak, but Luffy never saw his expression.

"So the whole 'talk to animals' thing isn't just some rumor?" Zoro finally asked as Luffy began to slowly and ever so carefully descend down the rocky path next to a rather far down drop to the sea. The green haired teen looked at the clear gray-blue ocean below and whistled at the rushing water that crashed into the rock cliff.

"Yup, everyone in my family can talk to animals. We all live in my house." Luffy said happily entering the woods once again. Zoro didn't question the part where Luffy was talking in the present. Some people didn't like to admit that their family was dead or didn't want others to know and worry over them. That was how he had been at first after his elder sister had died.

Luffy stopped humming when he began to climb up the steepest hill. The boy had evened out the weight of the bags and was placing his feet on the skinny trees that grew sideways on the hill. The boy seemed used to the motion and easily climbed up the slop. He turned around and helped the green haired man up by telling him wear to stand.

Zoro was glad that he had decided to wear shorts and a t-shirt instead of what he had originally planned. He wasn't going to admit it, but the little hike with ten pounds of food was actually pretty hard for him. The teen had helped pull him up when he was near the top. Zoro was surprised by the kid's pure strength. He also questioned how the kid was able to do the hike like it was nothing in simple flip flops.

They walked along a normal path that only had the occasional jutting root or rock. Luffy was back to humming a tune that Zoro had picked up and now had stuck in his head. He believed the kid call something-Sake. Speaking of sake, the green haired man could really go for a bottle.

The old house came into view and Zoro whistled at its height and age. Luffy jumped up the stairs and easily opened the door. Thankfully the animals had listened to him and hadn't locked the door. He never got why they did.

The moment they come in and see a wolf and bear they would run away. Locking it when the homes inhabitants could easily scare off any intruder was beyond stupid.

Zoro could hear the sounds of animals as soon as he walked in. he knew that the boy had animals obviously due to his heritage, but this sounded like a lot. And he didn't think that they were dogs. Luffy quickly told him to put the groceries on the vanity as he did so.

Zoro did just in time to see the young boy be tackled to the ground by multiple animals. Zoro stared wide eyed at them and Luffy began to laugh apologizing and saying that he got held up and that he fell. Zoro picked up what he was saying but the horse noticed him and reared.

Zoro wasn't one to become scared very easily but when a horse, stork, cat, wolf, bear, another bird, a k-a-p-p-a, and a reindeer were looking at you and making sounds that made you out to be a threat, anyone would be scared. Especially if they were backed against the wall.

"No, no guys." Luffy said waving at the animals. All of them calmed downed but kept their killing intent locked on the green haired teen and the three swords that were held at his waist. "This is Zoro; he helped me out earlier and helped bring in the groceries. Zoro," 

The green haired man turned to the small boy who was hugging the neck of a red horse. "This is my family."

"…HAH!"

* * *

Second chapter out! I'm a fast writer so these come out pretty fast. I didn't get the idea for this from Dr. Doolittle. I seriously didn't remember about that until just when I was writing it. I had a dumb spell when I had begun writing this chapter a couple of days ago. It took me forever to remmeber how to spell BOY! My brain couldn'ts work today I had a case of dumb. But the ice cream was the cure. I've seen an angry horse before. That was actually very funny to watch. they can really rear up high. More chapters up later. I'm off to YouTube.


	3. Introducing the Swordsman

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 3 Introducing The Swordsman:

"Okay guys, calm down."

Luffy had been saying that for the last hour as they sat in the kitchen. Zoro was sitting in a chair and Luffy was on the other side of the table. Surrounding the teen were all of what he called his family. All of which were glaring intently at the green haired swordsman. Zoro tried to smile but the feeling of him not making it out of the house alive was creeping up his skin.

"Guys, this is Zoro. He helped me out with the groceries because Sanji put more on the list than usual." Luffy said trying to introduce the man once again.

_'Luffy, he's an outsider.'_ Nami said to the boy.

Zoro watched the teen's face as he looked at the orange cat. It seemed like they were talking. He watched as the boy pulled out a wad of beris and hand it to the cat. How the hell did this kid get that cash?

Luffy grinned as Nami said that the swordsman could stay. The cat's eyes had turned to beris when she saw the cash he had gotten from the hearing he had done at the bar. He turned to Zoro and grinned which gave ht swordsman the feeling that the boy had won whatever conversation they had had.

"Ne, Zoro what exactly were you doing sleeping in the alley like that? Don't you have a home to do that in?" Luffy asked the man as the rest of the animals went about their own business.

Zoro tried not to stare as the wolf jumped on the counter and turned the stove on and the kappa began to draw on the wall. Wait… KAPPA!

"My dad kicked me out and I'm nineteen so I guess it's just as well." Zoro said looking at the house bug eyed. The orange cat opened a safe quickly and put the cash in it. How the hell did she do that without thumbs?

"So you don't have a home to sleep in?" Luffy asked ignoring his brother who had collapsed beside him. Zoro stared at the now sleeping horse and wondered how the boy could stay calm in this situation.

"Nah, just wondered around on the streets." Zoro said turning his attention to the boy in front of him. Luffy was leaning forward with his head in his hands. A small smile was on his lips.

"Why don't you stay here then?" Luffy offered.

_'WHAT!'_

Luffy ignored the rejection of the animals. The comment had woken up Ace and everyone but Robin, Chopper, Brook and Franky were staring at the black haired boy like he was insane. Okay, so Luffy partially insane, but to them, this was crazy.

"Wha-, you're insane. I just met you and you're offering me to live with you?" Zoro said taken back by the offer and not exactly sure about what to do. Say yes or get up and leave. Zoro chose the latter.

"I'm sorry Luffy, thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'm very welcome here." The man said standing up and walking out of the kitchen. Nami jumped down and gestured that the door was not up stairs and on the other side of the house.

Luffy watched Zoro pass again and saw the red streaks on his face. Was he embarrassed that Nami had to tell him where the door was? Had to be. Luffy sighed and lied down on the table. He looked up at the cat that was now in front of him. Luffy looked tired and felt exhausted.

"Why couldn't Zoro stay here?" the boy asked the animals.

_'You know why Luffy.' _Ace said. Luffy looked at him and hugged the horse's neck.

"But Zoro's strong." Luffy complained into the red fur. The teen could feel the chuckle rise in the animal's throat and puffed his cheeks at his brother's laughing at him.

_'It's still too risky.'_ Robin said knowing that the boy still wanted the green haired man to stay with them.

"I hope Zoro doesn't get lost going back to the city." Luffy said understanding what the animals were saying but not wanting to accept it.

_'He does seem to be a fantasia.' _Nami said looking at the door and then remembering the groceries. _'Go get them Sanji-kun.'_

_'Hai, Nami-swaaan! 3' _

* * *

Zoro walked around the path that the boy had showed him earlier that morning. What was up with that kid asking if he would like to live with him all of a suddenly? I mean, they had known each other for an hour or two at most. He was just too trusting of others.

Besides, the animals didn't seem to like him anyway. Though Zoro really had nothing against them. Sure he wasn't a tree hugger or anything, but he also wasn't against them. They really seemed protective of the boy. The house was really big as well. Dammit, he was lost now.

Zoro looked at the tree. "Have I been here before?"

**_"MMRROWH!"_**

Zoro jumped at the sound and looked down to see the cat that had been at Luffy's house. The orange feline looked at him and then walked up the path a little. Zoro raised an eyebrow and stood where he was. The cat turned back towards him. It was then that he noticed the small blue diamond encrusted collar on the feline.

"That wasn't on you when you were in the house." Zoro said kneeling in front of the animal. The cat was looking at him with a 'no duh' expression.

"Luffy must not want you to be mistaken for a stray and decided to put it on you when you went out." The swordsman said with a small smile. That kid really cared about these animals. "I'm talking to a cat!" Zoro realized hoping no one was around to hear him.

A small purring sound came from the orange feline and Zoro looked down at her. "Don't laugh at me." Zoro said understanding the sound. "Luffy talks to you all the time."

Nami turned around and swished her tail at the two legged. She looked back at him and nudged her head forward hoping that the pea brain knew that it was a gesture for him to follow. Luffy was so weird. The guy denied his offer and leaves and then Luffy asks her to go and show him the way. This stupid fantasia.

Zoro was able to understand what the cat was trying to do and followed without question. The cat jumped down the hill with the sideways trees easily and waited for the man to follow. Zoro kept his eyes on the cat knowing that if he didn't he would never find his way out of the forest.

Once at the river, the cat demanded a break. The feline wasn't a pampered house cat, but she still wanted a drink. Zoro didn't mind and watched as the thing bent down and lightly lapped at the water, her tongue barely breaking the surface.

The small fish swam away from the ripples and shadow that the cat made. A small purr came from the cat as she watched the fish happily. Zoro watched as the cat crouched down and put one paw up. It seemed like forever before the swordsman saw light in the feline's hazel eyes as she brought her clawed paw down and swiped up a fish.

The swift movement was graceful and quick. As soon as the fish was out of the water, Nami leaned forward and clenched it into her teeth. She purred happily at her victory and sat it on the ground and began to eat it spitting out the scaly skin and eating the flesh.

Zoro stared at the animal impressed. The cat was a good hunter but the man wasn't going to say it. It kinda hurt his pride a bit. Around town he was known as the Demon Hunter and how he was always off catching anyone who got in his way. That was probably what made the guys from earlier who were attacking the black haired boy run.

He sighed at the thought of Luffy. Why did the kid seem to stick to his thoughts so much? The whole time he was trying to get out of the forest the boy's face and name kept popping up into head. Had he met him before and just couldn't remember. That was a possibility. With all that Zoro forgets, he could be a close friend that moved away or something.

The cat had finished her meal and was continuing to walk towards a hill that the river ran alongside of at one point. The thing walked straight up it jumping on the trees preventing herself from being caught in the leaves that littered the hill.

Zoro wasn't having as much luck. The leaves sank down to the tip of boots that he was wearing. The green haired man had to grip onto the trees that were on the hill to prevent himself from falling backwards. He almost grabbed onto Nami once when he had lost his footing.

The near grab had caused the cat to swipe at his hand sending him to the bottom of the hill and almost into the river. Nami lied down on the tree and watched the swordsman get up and try climbing again. A small purr of amusement came from her as she swished her tail back and forth making it nearly touch the leaves from below.

This time the swordsman was able to get up. He had a few scratches on him and maybe some forming bruises due to his little tumbles but nothing to serious. The cat stared up at the hill that was covered in grass. The skyscrapers were visible from the height as well as the guard rail. Zoro began to climb up the hill with great ease thanks to the fact that there were no leaves.

He turned around when he was on the other side of the guard rail and turned back towards the forest. The cat was gone and no sounds except screeching cars and honking horns came to his trained ears. Zoro grunted and walked down the sidewalk, completely ignoring the stares people were giving him.

* * *

Luffy quickly unhooked the color that was around Nami's neck. The animals all hated the things but Luffy and his family had a need for putting them on the animals. Without the collars their friends could be sedated and put in a pound or zoo or maybe even euthanized. That was something that was completely unacceptable. Though with how most of the animals looked, a circus was probably more like it.

Luffy shivered at the thought of his family being put up for display in a cage at a circus where sick rich people paid a shit load of beris to see animals due tricks. They weren't pleasant and in some places illegal. That didn't stop people from showing them however. The cat rubbed against Luffy when she noticed his look. Luffy being caught up in his thoughts was scary.

The teen smiled and ran his hand through the felines orange fur before sticking her on his shoulder and heading out the backdoor where everyone else was. The cat jumped down as Luffy sped up into a run and tackled the unaware wolf.

Sanji yelped in shock and then realized that it was Luffy. Without a second though he growled and attempted to bite the teen. Luffy bit back as Sanji's teeth sank into his flesh drawing blood. The two of them tumbled and soon Franky had joined in and the three of them wrestled around. They slashed and bit at each other, drawing blood and causing bruises.

Nami sighed as the boys were rough housing and sat with robin who was softly laughing at the event before her. Chopper was circling the small group that was beginning to kick up dust as they fought. He knew very well that this was going to leave damages. Sanji already injured his leg but denied listening to the doctor. Ace trotted around the group to make sure that they weren't actually killing each other while Usopp and Brook were betting on who would win.

Ace stepped closer to the little brawl and stuck his head into the dust cloud. When his head reappeared, the red horse had Sanji clenched in his teeth. The wolf was bloody and not exactly pleased with the interruption. The fight between Franky and Luffy stopped ad they looked up at the horse. They knew that it meant their little fight was over.

Chopper ran over to them and looked the three of them over. What looked like blood was mostly claw mud that filled the yard. If anything they had a few bite marks and scratches. Luffy began to laugh at the reindeers relieved face but Nami wasn't pleased.

_'Ace,' _she said talking to the horse. The thing looked at her. _'They need a bath, put them in the lake.'_

Sanji didn't need the horse to do so. As soon as Nami had said that they needed a bath he was out of the horse's jaw and in the lake. Franky followed not as enthusiastic while Luffy tried his hardest to sneak away. The boy was half way to the house when Ace spotted his escape. Luffy looked back and saw his brother come at him. The oncoming animal picked up his speed as Luffy began to run.

"That wasn't funny Ace." Luffy said later that night at dinner. Sanji had made steaks and they were all enjoying them, "You guys know I can't swim."

Ace had gotten a hold of Luffy's shirt and had dumped into the ten foot deep lake. As soon as Luffy was in the water the boy had clinged onto the closest thing which happened to Franky. The bear had been surprised at the sudden weight and went under. He had come back up moments later without Luffy. This time it was Usopp who had had to go under and get the teen before he drowned. They already had enough close calls at the beach.

Luffy took a bite of his food and puffed his cheeks when he remembered the fact. His brother always did things that would nearly get him killed: hanging him out the window to wake him up, dumping him into the lake to get him cleaned and chasing him in a stampeding way when he had homework to finish. Ah he had school the next day.

"Don't wanna go~!" Luffy complained like he always did after the one day weekend.

_'Quit complaining and get it over with. You also have a job tomorrow afternoon.'_ Franky said reminding the teen of his work and not wanting to here the argument.

"I know, I'm going to need Brook and Robin." Luffy said looking at the two birds with a grin. They both smiled in their own ways and went back to eating. Luffy looked out the window and smiled again. 'I wish Zoro had stayed.'

* * *

I got the idea for the rough housing when I was watching Barry play with the dog we are watching for my older brother. He's a water lab puppy even though he's huge and he plays rough. I have bruises and scratches to prove it. Well that is the third chapter.

I has a question for all the People who are reading this:

There is a fanfiction that I read a year or so ago when I didnt have an acoount. I forget what it was called but it was either a one-shot or was only a couple of chapters long. It was set around the Shapody Arc. Luffy was turned into a one year old by Bonney on accident and the crew go to the New World to try and find her. They find Ace and the Whitebeards instead. I can't remember what it is called and I was wondering if anybody knew what it is called or actually have it saved if they could tell me. I may update fast but I am too lazy to go through all 10,000 fictions that are up on this site for One Piece. Thanks^^


	4. Luffy's Job

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 4 Luffy's Job

Noisy vehicles and grouchy people. Even though it was only six thirty, the streets of Raftel were littered with people. Ones who didn't own cars waited for buses and taxis. Luffy walked through the crowd humming the song that was paying on his zoon. The small bird on his shoulders was humming along.

Luffy got his usual looks and whispers from common people while newer people of the city just stared in shock. It had gotten to the point where people were beginning to ignore the teen. Luffy would walk to school every morning and he would sometimes have a small animal with him.

It wasn't that he stood out. He wasn't wearing a business suit or anything but as a teenager, his jean shorts and red vest like shirt weren't that uncommon. He was dressed casually for school and that was about it. Sure the straw hat on his head and the fact that he was wearing flip flops was a little different, but it didn't concern many people. They were all beginning to think that he was just a normal teenager. Other than the fact about his job.

It creeped a lot of people out and scared them away, but there were still those people who believed in the trait of the D tribe and called for their help. When Luffy's family died, he had taken up to job right away. He wasn't any different from the rest of his family, maybe a little more in depth with the animals, but he had done a fine job.

The price of the job depended on the animal but it seemed that people would always pay more than the actual price. But that didn't concern the boy much. The people could pay them as much as they wanted as long as it wasn't less than the asking price. Nami seemed to like it that way as well.

Luffy crossed the street with a mass of other people and began to head towards the outskirts of the town. Near the warehouses was a path. You go through the path that leads through a small leg of woods and once out you will find two paths. One that goes to the right while the other goes to straight. Luffy took the one to the right.

Luffy followed it down the hill. The path was dirt but school buses and vehicles drove on it. Luffy walked along the side in case an impatient teen or parent comes flying by. The grass hadn't been mowed recently and went up to Luffy's ankles.

Brook began to hum another tune and Luffy turned off his zoon knowing he would get in trouble for having it at Moby Dick High. Brook stayed on the teen's shoulder as he walked up the stairs and through the double door entrance. Nobody looked up at the teen's entrance. They did seem annoyed by the humming of the small bird.

Luffy ignored everyone and went to his locker with his usual grin. He opened it up and got everything he needed before heading to the cafeteria. He already had a good breakfast courtesy of Sanji the Wolf, but a donut couldn't hurt. The cafeteria lady gave Luffy his usual look as he bought the two powdered donuts and headed towards the stairs.

Luffy opened them up and held one up to Brook while beginning to eat the other. The white powder covered his face but he simply licked it off. The school was three stories but the top floor was for certain kids only. Not troublesome or handicapped, but more meant for 'unique' kids. The principal is said to up there as well. Nobody has ever actually seen the old man, but they said he was scary. Luffy isn't as concerned about it as others though. He and Brook just continued eating their snack.

By the time the two of them made it to the classroom, the donuts were gone and powder cleaned off. Luffy quickly brushed the white sugar on his shirt off leaving small almost un-seeable white streaks. Luffy shrugged them off and opened the door already knowing he would be one of the first in the classroom. Not that the teacher really cared. Marco-sensei was probably still asleep on his desk.

Luffy was right, the blonde was very peacefully sleeping on the desk he was sitting at. Luffy chuckled to himself and went to the back of the room right next to a window. Luffy opened it up and stared at the courtyard. Class still had a few minutes to start and people were still arriving parking in the dirt parking lot and meeting up with friends. Brook stood on the sill and stared at them as well. Luffy gently ran a finger on the song bird's head.

"You know, it doesn't take much to make a friend."

Luffy turned around to see Marco-sensei leaning against the desk next to his. Luffy smiled even though the man had surprised him. "I do have friends and I did make another." Luffy said trying to defend himself. Brook flew over to the man's shoulder and chirped a hello. Marco smiled at the bird and went back to his student.

"I mean human friends and I know there's Red Hair, but you need some your age." Marco said ignoring the students that were coming into the classroom.

"I did meet a human friend." Luffy said again trying to convince the lazy teacher. Marco nodded knowing that Luffy was telling the truth. There were a lot of things Luffy was, a liar wasn't one of them. Well, the kid would try, but he really sucked at it. Brook went back to the black haired teen's shoulder and Marco began class.

* * *

Luffy sat on the roof of the school and ate lunch. Robin and Brook were eating with him. The stork was at the small pond behind the school during the day since she was needed for the next job. Luffy was explaining the call that he had gotten the day before.

"They have these huge spot billed ducks and apparently one of them isn't coming out of its little hiding spot." Luffy explained as he took a bite of the sandwich Sanji had made for him. Luffy used his chopsticks and pulled and omelet roll out of his bento.

_'Sounds like a form of trauma.'_ Robin said taking a bite out of some melon bread Luffy had bought for the two birds. She rather enjoyed the taste.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you two to come along. I might need help with all the things that might affect a bird." Luffy said finishing up his lunch. People seemed to become afraid of Luffy when he was talking to animals so the teen had climbed up to the roof. It was questionable on how he actually got there because the only entrance was supposed to be on the third floor and Luffy wasn't one of the students who went there. If he was, the whole school would know.

Luffy packed up everything and stood up. Brook flew to the boy's shoulder and Robin prepared her wings for flight. "I'll meet you at the fork after school." Luffy told the bird who flew off to the back of the school. Luffy watched her go before swinging his bag onto his empty shoulder and walking towards the side of the school building.

From the front of the school, the pile of wood and boxes weren't visible due to the large fans that were attached to the kitchen to prevent it from overheating. Luffy used those to get to the up and down by easily jumping down and scaling them. Luffy stopped on a platform that was made and looked at the window in front of him. It was small and probably didn't have a classroom in it, but the boy's curiosity about what might be on the third floor overpowered him.

Luffy carefully walked towards the window and went up onto his toes so that he could see in it. The window was kept clean to let the sunshine through so the boy had no problem looking in it. Luffy had his hands on the sill so that he didn't lose his balance. Brook warned the teen that he only had a few minutes to get to class.

"I know, but I just wanna see." Luffy said looking at the room in front on him. His straw hat scratched against the glass. The room looked like some form of office. There was a desk and some chairs and the room looked well carpeted and there were bookshelves and posters on the wall. Luffy saw what looked like to be a flag.

Before the teen could see what was on the flag, a shadow fell over the window and the boy fell backwards at the sudden appearance and fell off the platform, tumbling to the bottom with a small yelp. Brook had flown off the boy's shoulder when he had begun to sway and watched him fall. The small white bird instantly flew down to the half out of it boy as the window began to open.

_'Luffy-san, we need to get out of here.'_ Brook said to the boy. Luffy noticed the opening window and quickly grabbed his bag from under a couple of pieces of wood and bolted to the back of the school where he could get into the building for his next class.

* * *

"What is it?" a man asked the other as he was staring out the window.

"I saw one of them gakis looking through the window." The other said closing the window and turning back to the shorter man in the room. "One wearing a straw hat."

* * *

Luffy caught his breath as he and Brook stood outside the classroom just as the bell was about to ring. He quickly opened it and walked to his seat by the window. He had run all the way to his classroom after nearly being caught spying. Man he hoped that he hadn't been caught. He was sure people were going to be whispering about the run he did through the halls.

Hina was looking at the boy as he sat and stared at the pond in the field behind the school. The bird he had called Brook was sitting on his shoulder and probably paying more attention to her lesson than the boy himself. She still didn't understand why he never got in trouble for actually bringing the thing to school. He did it almost all the time. It had started when he went to Merry Go and then to Thousand Sunny GO Junior High and now here. They had learned about it through his past records. His school picture even had the bird in it.

She knew that the boy wasn't particularly attached to the bird himself. The bird was the only animal he could bring to school because she doubted walking around with a wolf or bear would go ever very well. The familiar light blue color was around its neck representing it as a D family 'pet'. She happened to like the little thing even though it kinda strange looking.

The history lesson commenced and the teen tried his hardest to get what Hina was teaching. He wrote down everything he saw, but was struggling. The students around him ignored his confused looks on the worksheet that they were told to do after the lesson. Brook wound up having to help the boy. Hina allowed it on worksheets, but on tests and quizzes the bird was to stay outside the classroom. Luffy agreed because he didn't want to cheat on the tests and that it would be unfair. Though fairness rarely came.

* * *

For the final class of the day Luffy had gym with Smoker. Luffy quickly got changed and looked at the board that told them what activity they would be doing. They were playing soccer today. Luffy grinned and went into the gym with the others. They were told to do stretches. Luffy stretched by himself while a animatedly talking with Brook. Smoker looked at the boy and shook his head.

It always made him wonder how the boy was able to smile and laugh when his only friends were a bunch of animals. He was teased constantly due to it and yet he is as happy as can be. Luffy stood up and walked to the circle that had surrounded the coach. Smoker began to explain the rules. Everyone was to get into teams of six.

Luffy stood where he was. He knew how it would work. He would go with the leftovers. The ones who wither didn't have enough members, or like him were left out due to differences. Smokey sighed at the boy who was just standing there. Luffy was a bright character, he was nice and always friendly yet he had the inability to make any friends his age. Even the teachers liked the boy more. Some talked to the boy just as a friend more than actually trying to help him with school work.

When most people had their teams ready, there was one group of four and five people without a team to go to. Smoker sighed and made the five people a team and told the group of four to be a team. The four girls seemed happy about the fact and went to the sidelines. Luffy grinned at his group. They stared at him without much expression.

Luffy never stopped smiling even though throughout gym the other four did nothing with helping him win the game. They didn't bother with the goal and whenever the ball got near them would lightly kick it out of the way and stay where they were. Luffy was still able to get the ball into the other team's goal. This caused slight frustration from the other players. He was one lone player and he was kicking their asses.

Soon it was just Luffy versus the leaders of the soccer team. His team had been told to stay on the sidelines by Smoker. The man was enjoying watching the boy they had outcast beat them rather easily. The game started and Luffy had claimed the black and white soccer ball. Smoker looked up as he saw Marco come in and watch. The man didn't have a class for the last block of the day but he never came to the gym.

"You bored and here to watch." Smoker asked the younger man. Marco smiled and nodded. He was often bored and would randomly pop up in a classroom and watch what was happening. Marco noticed the soccer match was one on six. Luffy was the only one wearing a penny.

"So, what happened to Luffy's team?" Marco asked using a first name bases for the teen. Well, almost all of his teachers did since they were so familiar with the boy.

"They were doing nothing and this is fun to watch." Smoker said as Luffy made a goal. Smoker blew his whistle and the next round started. Luffy was sweating and breathing hard like the other team but he seemed to be having more fun. A large smile was on his face.

Brook had noticed Marco and moved from his spot on the bleachers where everyone was resting to the man's shoulder. Marco greeted the bird and went back to the match. Luffy blocked a shot to his net with his head and sent the ball into the gut of the soccer team's captain. The man buckled over and Smoker called time out.

"I'm sorry." Luffy said to the other teen. Luffy tried to help him up but the black haired captain swung his arm around and forced Luffy to step back. Brook went to Luffy's shoulder and stared at the teen who was struggling to his feet. He kept on glaring at the black haired boy.

"Oi, don't get an attitude with the boy." Smoker said as he walked up behind Luffy, "He's only trying to make sure you're okay and apologizing for the hit."

"I don't care." The teen spat staring at Luffy. The teen was around the same height only slightly taller. "Continue the match."

"I think that's about it." Marco said acknowledging the teen's pain from the hit. "Luffy won and you should probably go to the nurse."

The boy was about to argue but Smoker sent him a look that shut him up quick. The teen was led to the exit of the gym while everyone else went to the locker room. Luffy smiled at his teachers before heading off as well.

"Ever try scouting him for the teams?" Marco asked heading in the direction of the exit.

"Yeah, he said he had no interest." Smoker said. Marco laughed at the remark and exited the gym. That was good.

* * *

Luffy walked along the sidewalk in one of the rather nicer neighborhoods. A slip of paper that had the address of the house he was to stop at was in his hand. Luffy looked around at the large houses in amazement. Sure his house was rather large, but his was old. These were all newer and fancier. Though the teen did enjoy the coziness he got at his home.

Robin was flying above him and keeping an eye out for what they were looking for. Luffy signaled for the purple bird to come down when he found the address. Robin did so and they stood at the gate of a large white house. Luffy stared up at it in awe and Brook rang the doorbell. A voice came from the speaker.

"Hello, please state your name and business." It said.

"Ah, um, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I was called to look at one of your animals." Luffy said praying this was the right house.

"We'll open the door in a minute." Luffy stepped back as the gate automatically opened and walked in. the patch was clean white stepping stone that was surrounded by a lush garden. Beside the steps that led to the door was a statue of a jackal and a falcon.

Luffy walked up to the door and waited for it to open. A man with dark tanned skin and a crooked nose with black hair opened the door. Luffy made a quick bow so not disturb Brook who was clinging to his shirt. Robin did one as well as she stood by the teen.

"I'm Luffy the hearer of the D tribe." Luffy said the usual introduction that his family did. He looked up at the man with a grin.

The man hesitantly let Luffy into the house. Luffy walked in with the birds. The man didn't question the animals but he was a little concerned about the kid. He knew that the boy was the last of his tribe, but he hadn't expected him to be an actual boy.

Chaka led the teen to a living room where a man with long wavy black hair and a pharaoh style beard was waiting with a girl around Luffy's age. She had long light blue hair and was a pleasant yet worried smile. She smiled at Luffy a little brighter as he introduced himself.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little flustered." The man who called himself Cobra said. "I didn't expect that you were a teenager around the age of my daughter. I had heard you lost your family and were living by yourself so I assumed you were an adult."

"It's okay," Luffy said with a small laugh. "Everyone thinks I'm an adult at first. But I'm not alone; I have my family with me." Luffy gestured to the two birds. Brook had flown over to blue haired teen who had introduced herself as Vivi. Luffy laughed at what the bird asked her and Robin chirped at him to get down. The white bird flew to the purple one and landed on her head.

"The song bird is Brook and the stork's name is Robin. They came to help me with my job." Luffy said introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Robin-chan, Brook-san." Vivi said smiling at the animals. They greeted her in return. Luffy looked at Cobra.

"I will pay any amount if it helps Carue." He told the boy. Luffy nodded and asked for them to show him where the bird was hiding.

Vivi led them to her room. The room was fairly large with a king sized bed that had a clear white curtain around it. There was a white vanity and many well polished pieces of furniture in the room itself. Vivi went over to a corner that was covered by a silk blue cloth. She moved it slightly to reveal a large duck that was shivering in fear.

"He hasn't slept, moved or eaten in days." Vivi said with tears beginning to form in her light brown eyes. Luffy walked over to the bird, and calmly knelt in front of it. He didn't move the cloth any more than what the teen had done. The bird they called Carue was covering his face and shivering.

"When did this start?" Luffy asked looking at Cobra. The man ran a hand over his beard and concentrated.

"I believe it was when Vivi was planning on seeing a friend of hers. He all of a suddenly rushed to this room and hid in this corner." The man said looking at the duck. Luffy stood up and looked at the girl.

"Where does your friend live?" this job was actually pretty simple.

"Kohza lives on the other side of Midway Forest and past Grey Terminal." Vivi said. Luffy noticed the slight flinching of the names.

The boy sat down and moved the cloth that the bird was hiding behind completely. This action surprised the father and daughter but Luffy smiled to assure him that everything was fine.

"Path no human can walk." Luffy said naming a name that the forest was called.

Carue cringed.

"Trash mountain." Another name for Grey Terminal. Another cringe.

"Place of endings." A small whimper could be heard from the bird.

"What are you doing, Carue is suffering." Vivi said looking at the boy like he was crazy. Luffy began to laugh.

"He's scared of the places." Luffy said calmly. He looked backwards at the other humans.

_'AM NOT!' _Carue said looking at Luffy; small tears were in its eyes.

"Then why do you cringe at the sound of the places names?" Luffy asked curiously. Cobra and Vivi stared at the boy as he had a conversation with their duck. Brook and Robin had perched next to the boy so that they could also hear the conversation better.

_'Why should I tell you human?' _the thing said making Luffy laugh.

"Guess there's only one other option then." Luffy said getting looks from both parties.

"Go there and find out what it is in the places that he's afraid of." Brook and Robin chirped in unison while Vivi and Cobra stayed where they were. Carue instantly shot up and started to flap around the room in a panic.

_'NO, NO, NO!' _the bird continued his little tantrum while Luffy laughed.

"Okay than tell us why you don't want to go." Luffy said with his hands on his hips. He stared at the bird in the eye. Carue began to sweat and looked at the boy. He then looked away. "Guess we…"

_'Okay, okay, I'll talk!' _Carue waved his wings in front of him and looked at the boy. Luffy was smiling triumphantly.

* * *

As Luffy walked home with the bag of money safely in his pocket he thought about the job. It seemed that Carue was more worried about Vivi going there. He had figured that if he acted scared of the place, she wouldn't go. Luffy had promised that he would meet them at the normal entrance and make sure that they get to her friend safely. The boy had a lot of knowledge about the two places.

Cobra had thanked the boy for his offer and said that they would be at the entrance next Tuesday. That meant Luffy got to ditch school for a few days. He would have to call in about that. Zoro came to his mind as he crossed the street and went pass Makino's store. He really wanted to see the man again. Robin had already headed home to tell the others of the added mission and Brook was beginning to become tired.

It was already getting late and the sun was beginning to set. The streets were still full of cars but there were less people out walking. Luffy stayed closer to the streets and out of grabbing range from the alleys. He learned last time not to get too close. There was even less of a chance of him surviving this time.

"Ah, I wish I could see Zoro again." Luffy said aloud as he looked up at the sky. The stars were becoming visible and he knew he had to hurry up. The place where he had done his job was on the other side of town from the school and in a different direction of his house.

Luffy began to hear voices and the sound of scuffing feet. He ignored it and kept walking. Why should he get involved in something that wasn't his business? Though a good fight would be nice to watch. The sounds were getting louder and the teen realized that the fight wasn't in an alley. It was out on the street.

"Just my luck." Luffy groaned. Cars and traffic had stopped at a corner that was only a couple of blocks from where he wanted to go. Luffy saw the lights were round around in a circle. All concentrating on something before them. It wasn't a riot like the boy had originally thought, it was a street fight. And Zoro was one of the men fighting.

* * *

I had to make the high school Luffy went to be based of the Moby Dick. I love the Whitebeard crew so much and that is why pretty much all of my fanfics have him in there at some point. Or at least have Ace. It was rather interesting typing up Carue's dialect because he never actually talks except for his little 'kwaahs'. I did learn an interesting fact. Carue's voice in the japanese version is actually played by Sanji. Most of the animals are palyed by the Mugiwaras. I thought that was awsome. Well, later.


	5. Third Floor

Chapter 5 Third Floor

Luffy cautiously took a step forward and stared at the fight. Three men ganged up on the green haired man but Zoro quickly got rid of them. Luffy made it to the rim of the cars. People were sitting on them and cheering the fight on, they never noticed the small boy and bird.

"Ne, Zoro. What's going on?"

The green haired man looked at the black haired boy shocked at seeing him and nervous about him being here. "Luffy you idiot, get out of here!" Zoro hissed at him. Luffy looked at the swordsman confused and then noticed others circling him.

"A little friend of yours Zoro?" someone asked shoving his face into the teen's. Luffy backed away a bit but was completely surrounded. Zoro had told him to run, but to where?

"Leave him alone." Zoro said slicing at someone who thought they could take advantage of his back being turned. "He's got nothing to do with this."

"Oh but I think he does. A friend of Zoro's is a friend of ours." He said looking from Zoro to Luffy.

"You guys are Zoro's friends?" Luffy asked curiously. He hadn't expected to see Zoro's friends so soon.

"Yup." The guy lied.

"My name's Luffy." Luffy said introducing himself. "Monkey D. Luffy."

The guy looked at the kid in disgust before bursting out and laughing. "Are you saying that you're that guy that can talk to animals?" he asked pointing a finger at him and the bird on his shoulder. Luffy happily nodded. Ht man stopped laughing and frowned. "Get him."

With the command, the men surrounding Luffy jumped him. Zoro looked at his friend shocked but could do nothing because others started to attack him. Zoro knocked them down and was turning to help save Luffy but realized that the teen didn't need any help.

A few punches to the face knocked down the guys easily. Luffy looked up at Zoro and smiled. "So, are these friends of yours always like this?" he asked as Brook went up to one of the dimly lit light posts.

"Pretty much. let's get this over with before the cops show up." Zoro said going back to back with Luffy. Luffy had his hands up and was ready to fight but the sounds of sirens filed his ears.

"Too late." He muttered before dropping his guard. The others had already started to bail and were getting into their cars. Luffy stayed where he was and Zoro did too.

The cops wounded in front of the two and Smoker came out and raised an eyebrow at the boy he saw. Luffy waved at him and Brook came back down to his friend. Smoker sighed and looked at the boy.

"Luffy, there had better be a good explanation for this." The man said to the teen. Luffy grinned and nodded quickly.

"I was coming home and I saw Zoro being attacked. They attacked me when I called out his name and that tells you about the unconscious men and then you came. Am I in trouble Smokey?" Luffy looked up at his friend innocently. It wasn't planned but Luffy really didn't feel like going to jail. He had school the next morning and that was bad enough.

Smoker sighed and looked at Zoro. The teen was an adult but still a kid and he didn't seem to be too bad. He had used the sheath against the men who had attacked them and it seemed to be all in self-defense.

"Get in, I'll drive you home." Smoker said to Luffy pointing to the back of his jeep. Luffy cheered at the free ride and looked at Zoro.

"You find a place to live yet?' Zoro shook his head and then was all of a suddenly dragged into the back seat of the jeep. Smoker raised an eyebrow.

"The poachers have been becoming annoying and I'm not at home during the day. Besides, I'm going somewhere soon." Luffy said to the man. Zoro looked at the boy and shook his head. Might as well deal with it.

"Going somewhere? You got a job?"Smoker asked and Luffy nodded.

"I had one today, but now I have to help them cross Midway Forest and Grey Terminal." Luffy said. Zoro choked and looked at the boy. What the hell was he doing in those places?

"Well, try not to get them killed." Smoker said casually as they drove in to the dark forest. It was nearing midnight and the kid was going to have to get up early again the next morning.

"You've been through those places?" Zoro asked the teen. Luffy nodded and continued smiling.

"I grew up in them." He said happily. Grey Terminal was a place that even adults feared to go. Luffy said that he grew up in them which meant he could probably handle everything. Well, almost everything.

* * *

_'So, you're telling me that this Marimo is going to living with us?' _Luffy looked at Sanji and nodded.

_'He's supposed to help keep us safe from the poachers?' _Franky asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was more of an excuse." Luffy said surprised himself that the cop fell for it.

_'Is he paying board?' _Nami asked looking at the green haired man who was trying his hardest not to stare as the boy conversed with the creature.

"No, he's a guest." Luffy said casually looking at Zoro and smiling. Zoro nervously returned the look.

Like the day before, the animals didn't seem all that thrilled with Zoro being in the house. Ace kept glancing at him every now and then and Nami seemed keen on finding a reason to kick him out or get money out of him. Zoro had learned their names and figured out that Sanji seemed to hate him the most.

The wolf growled at him and Zoro looked at Luffy for a translation. "He said that if you come near Nami or Robin he would kill you mercilessly and very painfully." Luffy said bluntly. Coming from the kid it didn't sound very threatening, but knowing that it came from a wolf kinda made it a bit worse.

_'Luffy, you have school tomorrow.' _Ace reminded his little brother. Luffy groaned about not wanting to go school but dragged his way upstairs motioning for Zoro to follow.

"The third and fourth floor are off limits and most of the doors on the second and first are locked." Luffy said tiredly. He wished the animals would tell Zoro but he couldn't understand them. Zoro tried to remember everything that was said. "There are only two bedrooms on the top floor. Mine and the guest. You can use the guest."

Luffy passed by his own and Zoro peeked in and saw that it was indeed a bedroom. Minus the bed and the fact that there were pictures everywhere. Luffy stopped at the door that was closed. The teen pushed a key into it and opened it up. Luffy stepped in. Zoro didn't fail to notice the animals that were following him.

"It was cleaned a little while ago but you can get stuff for it later." Luffy said handing the key to Zoro. "Sorry we don't have a dream catcher ready yet, I'll make you one tomorrow." Luffy waved Zoro a good night and followed the animals to his room.

Zoro looked at the large bed that was built into the wall and had a wooden frame. A dresser and a closet were all that decorated the place. Thick curtains and a ceiling light were the only other things. The man took his shoes off and lay down on the bed. He was tired and sore from all the fighting he had done before Luffy showed up.

* * *

Luffy looked at the ceiling of his room. The stick-on-stars were glowing brightly in a green color. He was leaning against Ace and had Nami on his lap. The cat was purring happily. Brook was perched on Ace's back and Usopp and Sanji were sleeping next to each other. Chopper, Franky and Robin were sleeping on Luffy's right. The boy just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

He was very tired but it seemed that the presence of another person in the house was preventing him from actually being able to sleep. Luffy inwardly shook his head and closed his eyes. It was just stupid and there was no way Zoro would die. He was very strong and knew how to fight. Luffy smiled before finally being able to sleep.

The next day Luffy sat in his art class. Why he actually took it he didn't know. Luffy had no skills when it came to art and the only thing he could make was dream catchers and that was because he had been taught very strictly. Zoro had had nightmares the night before so Luffy knew that he had to make one for the man before the day was over.

The art teacher never really came so the kids would usually just do whatever the hell they wanted. Luffy simply sat at his desk with Nami and wound the green sting through his creation. Nami was happily pawing at the string that was dangling. The students around the table stared at the cat. It wasn't the first time Luffy brought the thing, but they still weren't used to it.

Luffy added a few feathers and beads before holding his creation up with a smile. "Zoro won't have any more nightmares with this." Ha said satisfied with his work. Nami scoffed off the name and went back to her string.

On his way to gym, Luffy was stopped by Marco. Luffy looked at him curiously. "I already got permission for you to ditch gym." He said as the two of them walked the hallways.

"Why couldn't you have gotten me out of history." Luffy asked. He liked gym and they were playing dodge ball.

"Ha ha sorry, but I had a class then." Marco said leading them to the second floor. Nami was on Luffy's shoulders and trying to demand attention from the blonde. Nami may be a greedy cat but she liked attention that some men gave her. Marco noticed this and scratched the feline's head. This satisfied Nami.

"How is she able to come here? Brook too?" Marco asked as they walked through the halls of the second floor.

"Just are." Luffy answered. Honestly, he had no clue either. Marco shrugged it as an answer and stopped at the stairs to the third floor. Luffy looked at him and smiled.

"Time to go up." He said climbing the marble steps.

Luffy followed questionably. He had been curious about what was on the third floor, but he had never actually been to it other than his little spying incident that went wrong. It wasn't that the third floor was interesting; it was more that it was unique and not exactly where some wanted to go.

Luffy had over heard rumors, well listened to the stories that Nami picked up and told Robin, that you got to see the principal when you went to the third floor. Luffy never really cared about the principal of the school. He went there, he got stuck taking lessons and he had homework that summed up how crappy it was to him.

Marco stepped onto the third floor and looked at Luffy. Unlike the other kids, Luffy had on his usual grin and was more curious then awed and amazed. The third floor was pretty much just like the second and first, just a little different. Luffy followed Marco as the man walked down the halls. He glanced into the classrooms noting that only one person and a teacher were in each of the classrooms.

"What is different on this floor then the others?" Luffy asked Marco as they came to a door. Luffy had noted that all the doors were very tall and that the roof of the floor was also much taller. Usually a simple jump would allow someone to touch the ceiling, here; you would have to scale the wall.

"You'll see." Marco said knocking on a large door. Right afterwards, Marco opened it up and Luffy walked in. Nami had begun to get a little uncomfortable with whatever was in the room but Luffy kept going through the large door.

* * *

Okay, sorry that it is so short. I was trying to make it descent sized and all without revealing the secret of the third floor. the secret of the third floor is actually something I need a little help with. I can't think of any so if any of you have any ideas, please PM me or say it in the reviews. I'd love to hear them. My brain had been on the frits lately which is the reason for the late update. I think candy has something to do with it too.


	6. New Courses

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 6 New Courses

Luffy followed his teacher friend through a plain looking hallway. Sure there were fancy pictures and a few statues, but mostly it was a vacuumed rug and a newly painted wall that was painted a cream color. Nami seemed to be interested in the artifacts making Luffy think that they were worth a lot.

"No stealing." The boy quickly whispered. Marco looked back at him and Luffy grinned. Nami seemed to huff which made Marco even more confused.

They came up to another door that was similar to the first. Luffy stood back as Marco easily pushed it open. It made Luffy curious as to why the man knocked on the first one and not this one. Marco gestured the boy in and closed the door without following leaving the black haired teen and the orange cat in the room alone with whoever was waiting for him.

The room was fairly dark and Luffy could barely make out the desk that was in front of him. It was fairly large and he would have to climb it a bit to be able to see over the thing. The only light was coming from a small rectangular window that seemed very familiar to the boy.

"Moshi Moshi." Luffy said. Nami sweat dropped at the call that the boy said. Luffy took a few steps forward before he felt something hit him in the back.

Nami jumped forward at the impact and disappeared in the darkness. Luffy regained his balance and looked around. Where was it? Another hi sent him backwards. Luffy looked around but all he could see was dim darkness. Nami wasn't moving and instantly hissed a warning to Luffy.

_'Don't follow with your eyes.'_

Luffy understood and slowly closed his eyes revealing pure darkness. Slight breathing no that was him and Nami. Other breathing, someone… two someone's. One wasn't moving but watching. The other seemed to be still but slightly more tempted to move. To his right or to his left… behind?

Above. Luffy instantly shot his fist up and contacted something. It jumped back and a small hiss from Nami indicated that she was underneath him. Luffy heard whoever he had hit land on his feet with a loud sound and slowly opened his eyes when the lights in the room were turned on.

Luffy stared at the man in front of him. He was tall with long curly black hair that was put in a low ponytail. He had arched eyebrows and a small goatee. He was wearing a nicer suit that fit his thin figure with the sleeves rolled up. He stared at the boy with a half assed expression similar to Marco's but a little more deadly.

Luffy also noticed the other man who was staring at him with interest. This one was much larger but fit the desk he had seen when he first came into the room perfectly. A bandana was wrapped around his head and he had a thick white mustache. Luffy stared at the old man and then at the younger one. Nami jumped back onto his shoulder and stared at the two as well.

"Congratulations gaki." The older man said to the teen casually. He grabbed a large barrel and began to drink it casually. This school went really light on illegal acts.

"On what?" Luffy asked confused. All he had done was punch the guy that was trying to attack him.

"Welcome to the third floor." The man in the suit told the younger boy. Luffy looked at him even more confused. Marco-sensei had already done that, right?

"Amoh~ what the hell is going on?" Luffy asked completely confused. The one who had welcomed him smiled. A white pigeon with a small black tie loosely around its neck perched onto the man's right shoulder.

"My name is Rob Lucci." The man in the suit said with a small bow. The bird made no sound.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Pigeon Guy and Hattori." Luffy said bowing slightly as well.

The man raised an eyebrow at how the boy knew what the bird's name was but didn't question when he remembered the boy's family. The older man gave a small laugh and both turned their attention to him.

"It seems that your family trait isn't just a show." He said looking at Luffy with a small smile. "I guess I will explain what we do here on the third floor… Lucci, take over."

The man in the suit sweat dropped at his boss's lack of concern and turned back to the teen with a sigh. Luffy looked at him with a curious smile.

"All the schools in Raftel are at war." He said to begin his explanation. Luffy cocked his head to the side. There were other schools in Raftel?

"As you know, Merry Go Grade School, Thousand Sunny Go Junior High and Moby Dick High School are all in the same vicinity." Lucci continued. Luffy nodded. Thousand Sunny Go was at the entrance to the forest.

"There are other schools as well. Only the students who go to those three schools know about their existence. We fight over who can control the area of Raftel once a year." Lucci continued.

"So it's like an all out street fight and you are picking students to duke it out?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Yeah, you guessed?" Lucci asked surprised. He had been the first to figure it out easily.

"Instinct." Luffy said simply causing a laugh from the older man. Whitebeard seemed to like the boy.

"Will you join?" he asked and Luffy looked at him and smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Luffy said simply.

"Good, most of your classes will be up here. Which would you like to keep?" Lucci asked the boy.

_'Luffy, you aren't serious about this?'_ Nami stared at the boy but Luffy just kept smiling.

"This sounds like fun." He said simply. The other two looked at him but Luffy glanced down and continued to talk.

"Besides, what could it hurt? It's not like you're coming every day. Most of the time it's Brook who comes." Luffy didn't continue and Nami huffed. "Gym."

"Hm?" Lucci asked the boy.

"I'd like to stay in gym. It's a lot of fun." Luffy said with a smile.

"Fine, we will get everything straight. We would like you to get this signed by your guardian so that they know that you are going to be taking certain classes rather than your other ones." Lucci said handing a piece of paper to Luffy.

Luffy looked at and went over to the wall and quickly signed it before handing it back to the man. Lucci looked at him surprised. "I doubt you want a horse signing it so I did." Luffy said with a small laugh.

The old man narrowed his eyes and stared at the boy. He had never heard the full story about what happened to the boy's family, but it seemed that he had no adult living in his home anymore.

* * *

"You live alone?" Lucci asked as he showed the boy the classroom that he was going to go to everyday for now on.

"No, I have my family." Luffy said gesturing to the cat that was on his shoulder.

"Any human?" Lucci asked as he opened a door and brought the boy in.

"Yup, Zoro. He started living with me yesterday since he doesn't have anywhere else to go." Luffy said happily looking around. There were no desks or anything. Only a few chairs.

"You will be trained and taught different things here." Lucci began.

"Eh~ I thought I finally got to ditch lessons." Luffy booed.

"You will enjoy these lessons." The man said closing the door behind him.

* * *

Luffy looked at the table in front of him. On his way out of the school, Marco had handed him a piece of paper that was going to tell him everything he needed to know about the new thing he got into. Sanji and Ace seemed to be the only two who were against the whole thing.

_'Luffy, you can't be serious.' _The wolf tried again. Luffy kept his eyes glued to the paper. _'Do you really want to be stuck in this war? And what about your job and are you even listening to me?'_

"Just let him be."

Sanji turned to Zoro who was sitting near Luffy at table. Zoro took a sip of the drink in his mug and turned to the teen who was still looking at the paper. Luffy was grinning like usual and the only evidence that something on that paper was interesting was the fact that he wasn't looking away.

"Something interesting on it?" the green haired man asked the boy. Sanji seemed to become agitated at the man's ignorance of him.

"They're going to teach me how to fight better and teach me how to move around the city without being spotted easily. I will also be taught how to steal and gather information." Luffy said.

_'Sounds like they're teaching you to be an assassin.' _Robin commented with a small laugh.

_'I think Mugiwara is going to be fine in these courses. He learned how to do this stuff when he was eight.'_ Franky said bringing his cola up to his mouth and chugging it.

All the animals nodded in agreement and stared at the boy who had balled up the paper and thrown it in the trash. Zoro looked at him curiously and Luffy shrugged.

"No need to actually keep it. What did you do?" Luffy asked the man. The teen was interested in what Zoro had done while he was gone.

"Slept." Zoro said with a shrug.

_'All day long.' _Sanji said with obvious dislike. To the wolf, Zoro was nothing but a free loader who was getting to close to his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan.

Luffy laughed at the remark that Zoro obviously hadn't heard and stood up and walked to the fridge. Sanji stopped the boy instantly with a quick hit to the head that sent him to the floor. Zoro sat and watched. The action seemed to be normal because the other animals didn't seem any indifferent about it.

Zoro had to admit that even though he had been asleep most of the day, he didn't fail to watch what the animals were doing. Luffy seemed to have no problem with them wandering around the house while he was gone. Franky had been in a room on the first floor and random things would explode where Usopp was messing with tubes that he could somehow hold. Chopper and Robin were both reading books that came from the library on the second floor and Sanji mostly stayed in the kitchen. Brook softly played a tune on the piano that decorated the living room and Ace aimlessly tried to steal food and randomly collapse with his narcolepsy fits. The man had to admit that the animals weren't a normal bunch not including the coloring and such. There was also their almost hostile attitude towards him and the nightmares he had had that night. Luffy had handed him a dream catcher and had told him to hang it above his door. The teen promised that it would keep them away. Even though he didn't really believe it, Zoro had done so. He sighed and looked at the kitchen where everyone was. Living here might just put some fun into his life.

* * *

And the Cp9 is what you win. Yeah they were what came the most so I chose them, though you really can't tell with only Lucci appearing. Anyway, sorry this one is on the shorter side. I've been getting these things in my head and I have to write them so by brain was kinda scattering once again while writing this. It tends to do that a lot. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter.


	7. Day in the House and Training

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 7 Day in the House and Training

Zoro stared at the wolf that was giving him a look. Not exactly a glare but it made the man question whether or not to attempt a grab at the mug that was sitting on the counter and steaming hot full of coffee. He had woken up to the sound of Luffy running around the house obviously being chased by Ace. The green haired man was still getting used to the horse being called the teen's older brother. It just didn't seem right.

Zoro sighed and quickly snatched the mug off of the counter. Why the hell should he be scared of the thing? If the swirly browed wolf swiped at him he would swipe right back. Only his claws were slightly bigger. Zoro's hands rested on the swords that were kept at his waist. The yellow fur ball noticed the caressing hand and scoffed at the man.

"You trying to pick a fight stupid dog?" Zoro said glaring at the animal. Sanji whipped around and glared right back at him.

"Marimo." Luffy said watching in interest.

"What was that Luffy!" Zoro asked the boy angrily.

"That's what Sanji called you." Luffy said pointing to the wolf with a smile.

"Ero-wolf." Zoro said insulting right back.

"Brainless moss headed swordsman." Luffy continued to translate.

"Swirly browed banana wolf." Zoro said. Sanji barked and Zoro pulled out his white sword. "You already called me that!"

Thus started the fight. Zoro's sword versus Sanji's teeth and claws. Luffy laughed as he enjoyed the little fight. Nami sighed at this and Robin chuckled softly. Luffy began to cheer them on more when Ace butted him in the back. Luffy looked up at the clock and whined.

"Zoro, I gotta go to school. Sanji, where's my bento?" the boy looked around but couldn't find it. Sanji and Zoro stopped their fight and the wolf pulled the lunch out of a cabinet.

"Thanks Sanji and I know not to eat it till lunch." Luffy said sticking the large thing into his bag and running a hand over the wolf's fur before running to the door. "Bye Bye Zoro, come on Brook."

The white bird followed the boy and exited right as the door was beginning to close. The animals gave a complete sigh of relief as the boy disappeared and look at the swordsman. Zoro looked at them and finished his coffee before putting it in the sink and heading out into the backyard.

Chopper followed the man and Robin followed the reindeer. Zoro walked around the yard until he found a spot that he liked. Chopper watched in curiosity as Zoro gently placed his swords in his hands and one in his mouth. Without looking at the small audience he had, Zoro began to practice stances and techniques he had picked up since he first started off as a swordsman.

Nami was looking at the newspaper that Robin had picked up the day before when she had flown to the city. Nami looked at the columns of rising gang activities and thefts. Nothing really new other than a tournament but the article didn't give any details. It just a gossip corner article that had no importance.

The orange cat glanced out the window and saw what Chopper and Robin were watching. The swordsman had removed his shirt and was training hard. Robin was watching the scene with Franky who had gone out and joined them. Usopp had gone upstairs meaning he was probably in the bedroom drawing more sketches on the wall. Ace was asleep in the living room or watching something on the TV. Sanji was fixing lunch for them at the stove while she happily munched on a tangerine. She would have to make a trip to Bellemere's soon and get more. Maybe she could see Nojiko as well.

Usopp stared at the swordsman in awe as the man quickly swung the thin blades in a spiral motion. The kappa sketched what he saw on a piece of paper. He knew very well when he saw something worth drawing. The kappa sketched down multiple lines and set the paper aside to start another. Maybe he could scan these and put them on his DA.

Ah, that could be a new project file: The Great Swordsman of the Woods. That had a nice ring to it. He would have to add in a background so it would fit though. Ah this might get him even more popular on the site. He already had a few of his pieces on the front page. So far his most popular was the one he had done of Luffy sleeping with everyone else. Me and My Family was the title of the piece.

The brown kappa sighed as Zoro put down his swords and took a break. The little reindeer ran up to him with a jug of water. Zoro looked somewhat surprised but from what Usopp could tell he thanked the small think and patted him. Chopper did his happy dance when someone says something nice to him. This caused the animal to smile. Zoro looked scary even if Luffy trusted him but maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Luffy walked through the halls of his school like usual. Brook was happily humming on the teen's shoulder apparently happy about what he was going to see on the third floor. Whispers were spread around throughout the halls. They weren't exactly unusual but this seemed to be based directly towards Luffy. The boy wasn't unused to it but this was the first time in a while that he had been the center of attention again.

_'It seems that they know of your movement to the third floor Luffy-san.' _Brook said noticing the looks and whispers as well.

"It doesn't matter." Luffy said making students around him flinch at his sudden words. He had just started to speak without any reason to.

Luffy headed towards the stairs that led to the third floor. Oddly enough they were the only ones that did. Either the school had been planned out like that or it was coincidental. Either way Luffy didn't care. He continued to climb the rarely used steps and listened as his steps echoed throughout the cement walls.

No sounds came to his ears other than just him due to the fact that nobody liked to get close to this set of stairs. Luffy turned on the platform and went up the final flight of steps. He pushed open the door that was closed and stepped into the much more spacious hall. Luffy began to step forward but a warning from Brook stopped him as a dagger flew in front of him.

Luffy looked at the knife and then in the direction it had come from. A man walked into view as Brook landed back onto Luffy's shoulder. Luffy stared at the man with wide eyes and shock.

"U-Usopp?" he teen asked looking at the long nosed man in front of him. The man looked at the shocked teen confused as to who he was talking about.

"Uh no my name is Kaku." The man said revealing round eyes and a smile. Luffy looked at the nose closer and realized that the nose was square instead of round.

"Ah, sorry about that." Luffy said with a small laugh. "Your nose is so close to my friend Usopp's so I thought you were him."

"Does this Usopp go to this school?" the man said grabbing his dragger that was embedded into the wall.

"Nope, Usopp is a kappa that lives in my house with me." Luffy said smiling still.

"Gyahahahahaha!" the two of them turned to who was laughing.

A tanned man with a scar over his left eye and long hair that was braided almost like a scorpion's tail came into view. He had a Fu Manchu moustache and a pointed goatee and was wearing your typical kung fu outfit and a black tie. A pair of pointed sunglasses was on his forehead. He came up to them and slammed a hand onto Luffy's back shocking the kid a bit at his roughness and sending Brook flying once again.

The bird came back and pulled what the man had stuck onto his back off. "You can keep the needle is what he said." Luffy said pointing to Brook who was lifting the sewing needle up to the newcomer.

The man laughed and took it and tossed it into the corner. "So your little animal thing is real and they are pretty sharp." The man said as the white bird landed back into his spot. "But you're just like Lucci with that bird."

"Sometimes it will be a cat if Nami wants to come back." Luffy said with a smile.

"Great, a cat." The man said disapproving of it as well.

"Well we might as well introduce ourselves." The square nosed one said. "I'm Kaku and the loud one is Jyabura." The man pointed to the one who was slightly taller.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and this is Brook." Luffy lifted his shoulder and the bird chirped a greeting with his little 'Yohoho' laugh.

"Okay you two, you tested him so get back to your classes."

The three of them turned to Marco who was walking up to them with his usual expression. The two men waved off and walked in opposite directions.

"Your own class Jyabura." Marco warned and the man stopped and went into the direction that Kaku had been going. "Well, it looks like you passed even if Brook helped you out." Luffy smiled at the sensei and followed when he gestured him to.

"Don't you have classes?" Luffy asked as they walked to the classroom he had been assigned to.

"Yeah, training you." The man said walking into the still vacant room.

Luffy looked around at the plain walls and watched as Marco went to the center and just stood there. "This room is pretty bare." Luffy muttered more to himself.

"Don't worry," Marco began turning around and saw that Luffy was standing in front of the white board. "It will be decorated soon."

Luffy froze up as the man's fist contacted the board by his head breaking and sinking into the wall. Luffy stared at the man wide eyed and sweat dripped down his face at how close that fist had been to hitting his face. Marco yanked his hand from the wall and backed up.

"Come or the next one won't miss." He said in a challenging motion. Luffy looked at his sensei nervously before finally straightening up and a smile of enjoyment came onto his face.

* * *

Zoro moved his arms up and then down again. Ace was becoming used to the swift movements the swordsman did as he lifted the couch with the horse on it up and down. Usopp and Chopper had joined him in his nap and Robin had finally come in and landed on top of him. She stayed there for a while but soon became bored with the motion and went over to the orange cat who was watching disbelief.

_'How can he do that so easily?' _the orange feline asked the purple stork gesturing towards the green haired man with a paw.

_'I guess there are even some inhuman men out there.' _The female said settling down and thanking Sanji as he brought out a drink for the two of them. Nami took a sip of the juice and went back to watching Zoro train.

Franky was watching the event as well glad that he decided to strengthen all the furniture in the house Mugiwara didn't seem to have a problem with them sitting or lying on it. The blue bear stood up and walked to the kitchen wanting another cola. Sanji watched the man go before turning back to the swordsman.

Zoro had finally put the couch down after an hour or so of lifting it with both arms. Ace lifted his head up to look up at the man that Luffy seemed to trust for some reason. He never questioned Luffy's instincts since they were as good as theirs sometimes, but what was it about the man that got Luffy so willing to trust him?

Zoro walked towards the stairs and Chopper instantly got up and followed the man. Zoro seemed to be ticked that the reindeer was needed so that he could find his bedroom but did nothing but followed the thing. Chopper dragged him towards the fifth floor when the man almost crossed onto the forth.

"What about them is off limits?" Zoro asked Chopper. The reindeer looked up at him and shook his head. He didn't know either. Luffy never went onto them for any knowledge that he knew and if anyone it had to be Dragon-san, Garp-san or Ace who really knew.

Zoro walked to the door of his bedroom and thanked the reindeer before the blue nosed thing walked away. Zoro looked up at the green dream catcher that hung above the door frame. He had to admit that that first night he had slept in the house had been the worst.

All night he had been tortured by images and feelings that scared him into waking up in cold sweat. He had barely gotten to sleep again and as soon as his eyes had closed he opened them again as the pictures began to flood through him again. He had barely slept that night and the next morning it had showed.

It was weird though. He had fallen asleep during the day in the living room and in his bedroom before he actually had the dreamer catcher and had been fine. The animals seemed fine as well, but at night it was impossible. Ever since Luffy had hung the green dream catcher above his head he had slept better. The nightmares never returned and the images were almost impossible to come up with again. They had been erased from his mind. Maybe, just maybe, this family was more than just a group of animal talkers. Maybe there was something a little deeper to it.

Zoro shook his head. What the hell was he thinking about? There was no such thing as curses and magic. If it wasn't for the boy actually talking to the animals with him around, Zoro wouldn't even believe the boy's powers. But that was different since it was proved. It was probably just bad luck. Luck, now that was something Zoro believed in. something he believed in a lot.

* * *

Next chappie up and a little bit more information on what Zoro has to deal with. I wanted to keep Marco as Luffy's teacher since I love that guy a lot so I did. And yes I also like a few members of Cp9 so I added them as well.


	8. To the Mountain

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 8 To the Mountain

Time passed about the same as they had begun and soon it was the day Luffy was to travel to Grey Terminal. All the animals were going with him along with Zoro. They knew very well what happened in this place and knew that the girl that they were escorting was going to need all the help she could get from the animals.

Luffy sat on Ace. The horse had declared that he would ride on him and that Zoro was to stay close. Humans who wondered off were easy prey for everything in the place. Brook and Nami stayed on the horse with Luffy while Robin and Chopper stayed close to each other. Franky and Sanji stayed out of view but close enough.

Luffy stared at the stone gate that was overgrown with moss and ivy. The only thing that gave people warning about the place was the large letters someone had spray painted on the stone.

_ENTER AND YOU SHALL DIE_

They were thick and bold and even though stuff had begun to cover them the red letters could clearly be seen. Luffy looked at dirt path as the sound of a vehicle came to his ears. A large limo came into view and Luffy climbed down from his position on Ace. Brook and Nami stayed on his shoulders.

The door opened and Vivi stepped out with Carue and her father. The blue haired girl greeted Luffy and looked at the mass of animals with him and the green haired man. She was confused but Luffy smiled.

"Vivi, this is Nami and you already know Brook." Luffy said gesturing to the bird and cat. Brook chirped and Nami swiped him. Vivi stared at the animals like she had when she first saw them.

"With Robin is Chopper and this is Ace, my older brother." Luffy affectionately ran a hand along Ace's neck. Vivi and her father greeted the animals and then the green haired man.

"Roronoa Zoro." He said shaking the hand of Cobra. The man nodded and looked at Luffy.

"It's just precaution. Ace said that we were all to go and Zoro's coming just in case. Also there is Sanji and Franky and Usopp." Luffy explained though inside he really saw no need for all of them to come.

"Sanji, Usopp and Franky?" Vivi asked curiously. Luffy nodded and gestured towards the woods.

The brown kappa, yellow wolf and blue bear walked out surprising the girl. Sanji walked up to the girl and did a slight bow to her. Nami jumped onto him and scolded the wolf before going back to Luffy's shoulder.

"Usopp is actually staying here. He can't go too far from water and most of where were going won't have any." Luffy said as the kappa walked in the direction of the house. Luffy waved goodbye and hopped onto Ace.

Vivi said goodbye to her family before getting on the duck and following Luffy into the woods. Sanji and Franky disappeared and they stuck with the casual walk. Ace never sped up and Zoro easily walked beside him. Chopper and Robin right behind him. Luffy was sitting on the red horse without a saddle and still seemed quite comfortable.

The horse's mane and tail didn't seem to have ever been trimmed and the hooves looked as if the horse trimmed them himself. Luffy was looking forward with a large grin. A small song was being sung extremely off key. Vivi couldn't help but laugh as the animals joined in.

* * *

"Mr. Bushido?" Vivi asked the green haired man when they had stopped for the night. They had left in the afternoon but it would still be two days before they made it to Grey Terminal than another day to get through and two more days to get back home since the girl was staying with her friend.

Zoro looked at the girl. Luffy had gone out to get food with the rest of the animals leaving just him the girl and the duck.

"How exactly did you begin to live with Luffy-san?" she asked in a somewhat embarrassed tone. Zoro raised an eyebrow before sitting up with a sigh.

"I needed a place to stay and Luffy saved me from going to jail. Something about him interests me too." Zoro said bluntly sitting up as Luffy returned with a large amount of food. The teen sat down as Sanji began to prepare the food.

"You let the wolf cook?" Vivi asked nervously as it began to slice up the large animal that was caught.

"You get used to it." Zoro said closing his eyes again. Vivi stared at him and then at Luffy who was chatting with Ace-san and Brook-san.

"Luffy-san, have you ever thought that it was weird that you could talk to animals?" Vivi asked boy. Luffy looked at him and smiled.

"Nope." He said through the grin. "I was born with it like everyone else in my family. I've been surrounded by them all my life and I love them a lot. Sure people look at me weird, but it's normal to me." Luffy ran a hand across the orange cat that had positioned herself into Vivi's lap.

"I guess you're right." Vivi said looking back at the wolf who had stopped cooking and was arguing with Mr. Bushido. Zoro was fighting back with his swords. The noise woke Nami and the feline hissed at the two making them stop.

"Can Mr. Bushido understand them as well?" she asked as the wolf went back to cooking their dinner.

Luffy laughed but shook his head. "Like Shanks, he just gets the basic idea." The teen said licking his lips as Sanji lifted the lid to the pot and the smell of food filled his nostrils.

"Shanks?" Vivi asked confused. She had heard the name before.

"My Godfather." Luffy said smiling happily.

"You don't happen to mean _the _Red-Haired Shanks do you?" the girl asked the teen.

"You know him?" Luffy asked surprised. Vivi stared at the teen.

"There isn't anybody who doesn't." she said. It wasn't an exaggeration. Red-Haired Shanks was almost at the top when it came to being a 'Pirate'. Well, that was the term; it was more of a major company that made a lot of money.

"Shanks saved my life when I was little and helped me out when my dad and grandpa died." Luffy said looking at the starlit sky. "I owe him my life."

* * *

The next morning they continued their way through the dense forest. Vivi glanced around every now and then as if expecting something to pop out and attack them. Luffy looked at her from a top Ace. Since the horse was taller than the bird that the girl rode he had to look down.

"Nothing's going to randomly attack us here." The boy said trying to reassure the girl. "You'll have plenty of time to do that when we get to Grey Terminal." He shouldn't have said the last part.

"Luffy-san, you seem to know a lot about Grey Terminal." The girl said looking up at the boy with a curious smile.

"I went there a lot when I was really little. I stopped going after a while because I had other things to do like the family business so this gave me an excuse to go back." Luffy said with a small laugh.

"Do you mind telling me what sort of things happen there? Like what you did when you went there?" the girl asked earnestly. The boy was very interesting and she wanted to learn more. Zoro glanced up at Luffy curious as well. He had head of the place but had never actually gone to it himself.

"Sure I can tell you." Luffy said with a smile.

_*Flashback*_

_An eight year old quickly climbed over the branch that led to the trash filled area. He had a bag in his hand and a small bird on his shoulder. Brook happily chirped as the kid walked through Grey Terminal. The stench of the trash filled the two of their noses. Luffy was used to it and continued to walk through the place._

_A large, ugly man with a big square head walked pass the boy. Luffy caught sight of the dagger that was in his ripped haramaki but ignored it. The man was carrying a bag and blood covered his hands. Luffy heeded no mind and climbed over the boxes and objects that filled the area._

_Someone screaming murder came to his ears. Luffy looked in the direction it was coming from but ignore it. Nothing new. Luffy quickly climbed down one part hat led the small boy to the port. Today was his lucky day. _

_A pair of merchants were talking over some of the products they had. Luffy snuck down towards them and quickly opened the briefcase that was behind the taller of the two. Inside was nothing much. Money, some white powder stuff, a gun and some bullets and a key. _

_Luffy grabbed the key and quickly closed the briefcase and putting it back where it belonged before rushing towards the port. He stopped and looked at the ships that were docked. He looked back to the large man and saw what he was wearing before going over to the ship that had men dressed similarly._

_The kid was able to sneak onto the ship with great ease. Brook kept quiet but scouted to make sure that no one was coming. Luffy went down to the lowest part of the ship where the storage was. There was a guard but Brook was able to distract him enough to let Luffy in._

_Luffy rushed around the crates looking for what he had been sent to do. Luffy moved a white sheet that was covering something squarish. Inside was revealed to be a rat. The thing was imprisoned inside a glass case. Luffy took the key out of his pocket and opened the door awakening the thing. _

_Luffy apologized before saying that he was going to help the thing. The thing didn't believe Luffy but the boy picked up the black and green animal and gently put it in the bag he had brought. The animal struggled but the darkness of the bag made it relax by instinct._

_Luffy looked at the door. This was the tricky part. He had to get pass the guard without having the rat taken back. The poor thing was probably going to be sold to an owner who would probably stuff it and hang it around for decoration. The boy wouldn't let that happen._

_He had seen them moving the animal before and wouldn't allow such a cruel fate to come upon it. When he had told his father and gramps about it, they told him to save it. They said that this was one of the things that the family did. Once that was done, the animal would be healed and under perfect protection._

_Luffy took a deep breath before quickly opening the door and rushing pass the guard. The man looked at the boy surprised before noticing the sack. The man looked back at the room and saw the cage empty._

_"STOP HIM HE HAS THE RAT!"_

_The man's voice echoed throughout the whole ship and Luffy cursed. He had been spotted fast and had men come after him who were ready to kill him if necessary. Brook flew ahead of the boy and told him to take a left. The way wasn't clear but the boy was easily able to get pass the men that were approaching him._

_Once out on the main deck, Luffy ran to the railing. The crewmen watched in horror as the boy jumped off the galleon. They recovered instantly and followed the boy who had stuck the landing. The two merchants looked up and saw the boy. _

_The one who had had the key stolen from him quickly brought the gun he had had and pointed it towards the boy. Luffy dodged the bullets and ran in between the two men before disappearing behind the mountains of trash. Luffy went under a box and began to catch his breath before opening the bag and pulling out the animal._

_Brook chirped a hello to the animal. The rat was mostly black but had green leopard style markings on it. Luffy looked it over and made sure that the thing was okay before putting it back in the bag. The animal had bit him during the examination. It was painful but Luffy tried to keep the yelp in._

_When the animal was safe, Luffy crawled out of the box he was in and looked around. The coast was clear for now. Luffy started to run in the direction of the woods but was stopped by a group of men. The rag like clothes they wore revealed that they lived in Grey Terminal and weren't part of the ship that he had stolen from._

_"We here you got a rare little animal in that bag boy." one said through broken teeth. Luffy backed up a bit and noticed the large swords that the men carried. How the hell did they get those?_

_"Why don't you just hand it over?" another said inching closer. After that all of them rushed towards Luffy. The boy instantly shot up and jumped onto the man in front's head and ran pass the group. _

_They turned around and started to pursue the boy. Luffy clutched the rat to his chest closer. He needed to keep it safe at all costs. The sounds of bullets came to the boy's ears and Luffy fell as a bullet grazed his leg. The rat fell forward and crawled out of the bag. Luffy instantly got up and grabbed the animal before continuing to run through the woods. Brook was right behind him._

_Luffy knew that the rat was biting into him but ignored it as he ran around a tree and kept up his speed. The sound of footsteps came from behind him telling Luffy that he was being followed. Luffy turned around to see how far away they were and ran into something._

_A large hand was placed on Luffy's head preventing the black haired from following. Luffy looked up at his father and gramps who were staring at the boy and the small animal. Luffy grinned and showed that he had gotten. A smile came to Garp's lips at the success of his grandson and he turned towards the pursuing men._

_The group stopped when they noticed the two large men who were staring at them with not exactly happy faces. Luffy was behind the one wearing a large green cloak and stuck his tongue out at the men who were beginning to back away._

_They may have had weapons and there were more of them, but they knew about the two men. They weren't to be messed with the group didn't want to either. The group instantly ran away. Luffy laughed as they fled and followed the two men back to their home where the small animal could be treated._

_*End*_

"So Grey Terminal is a place where illegal things can be done and the attacking of children is allowed?" Vivi asked with slight fear and disgust in her voice. Luffy nodded with a smile. Zoro looked up at the teen and then back at the path in front of them. This Trash Mountain place seemed interesting.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while since I updated this one. I kinda got stuck on what to write. I know that the warning on the gate was cheesy but i wanted to be blunt. the rat doesn't represent anybody, that was just pure randocity that i had or a spur of the moment.


	9. Race for the Fun

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 9 Race for the Fun

"Now that I think about it…" Luffy began. "What did happen to Sabo?"

_'Didn't he say that he wanted to explore our territory?' _Ace asked as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, but that was years ago." Luffy said.

_'Maybe Sabo-san found a place that he liked.' _Brook suggested. Luffy nodded and went back to watching the area in front of them.

Zoro glanced up at the boy who seemed to be singing a song in his head again. Sabo he guessed was the rat that the boy had saved from the ship. He was getting used to realizing when the boy was talking to the animals. Zoro glanced into the woods and caught sight of Sanji.

The wolf seemed to want to keep an eye on him at all costs. Zoro was in between Robin and Nami. That in itself explained why the man was potential threat to the blonde wolf. The man sighed at the annoyance and went back to watching the path in front of them.

Even though it couldn't technically be called a path. They were treading over uneven grounds and going through trees. Zoro was also pretty sure that Ace was the one leading them through the place, not Luffy. The boy didn't seem to have any control over where the horse was going. Luffy was sitting criss crossed on the horse and was more of paying attention to Brook and Chopper's conversation.

Zoro yawned in boredom. Luffy had told them that they would reach the place around noon or so and that was still a few hours away. Usually he would still be asleep at this time or if he had been up, would be taking a nap. If he was training, he would be perfectly fine with that too, but this was just walking in a line. A very squiggly line.

"We're here!" Luffy cheered as the stench of trash reached their noses. Carue winced at the smell as the other animals tried their best not too. Zoro tried to man up while Vivi out right covered her nose. Luffy laughed at the familiar smell.

"Damn, what the hell is with this place? It reeks." Zoro said looking at the heaps of trash and other stuff that dotted the place.

"It's all trash." Luffy said as they moved forward. Zoro didn't fail to catch the glimpses that Luffy made. "Everything here is trash that the nobles from Goa throw out. People live here so it's kinda its own country."

"People live in this sort of place?" Vivi asked shocked if not a bit scared at the thought of living in a place such as this.

"Not everybody has the best of homes to return to but they're happy here." Luffy said with a smile. "As long as you can get used to the daily murder and theft and don't think about it."

Carue stepped back as Sanji launched himself forward and stood in front of a man who was holding a dagger up at the group. Luffy looked at the man with a smile as Sanji growled at him. The man noted the other animals including a bear and horse as well as the man carrying three swords. He dropped the dagger and fled quickly.

"You gotta get used to that sort of thing happening." Luffy said noticing Vivi's shocked expression.

"Luffy-san, did you grow up with people doing that sort of thing?" Vivi asked scared at someone trying to actually kill them.

"People here are desperate to get anything whether it's money, food or someone to have fun with." Zoro said simply earning a swipe at his leg from Sanji. The man looked at the wolf and drew his swords instantly to begin fighting with it.

"Mr. Bushido and Sanji-san shouldn't fight like that." Vivi said trying to swallow the truth that she had just heard.

"No it's fine. The more they fight then the less we'll get interrupted." Luffy said wanting to climb off of Ace and run around the mountain like he had done when he was a kid.

"How so?" Vivi asked noticing the teen's eagerness to get off the horse.

"That man ran away from wolf, if they see me fighting with him and then I walk around with you like a body guard, then it will make them think twice before attacking us." Zoro said sheathing his swords after Nami stopped their fight.

"I don't need to be protected." Luffy said with a small pout. Zoro smiled knowing that it was true, but the boy looked scrawny and pretty helpless. "Oh well, I get to ditch school for this."

Nami pawed Luffy in the face. Luffy sighed knowing that he was going to have to make all of that up but all it would be was Marco-sensei training him very harshly but he actually found the fighting fun. Painful to some extent, but still fun. Pigeon guy was fun to fight against as well.

* * *

They continued their walk heading towards the main gates that separated Goa from Grey Terminal. When they were at the gate Luffy got off of Ace and walked up to Vivi. They had gone as far as they had planned on. "Ace says to be careful on the first layer of the city. That's where the hooligans live. You can fight them if needed but after you get to the regular part, you'll be fine."

The girl nodded. "Everyone, thank you so much." she said nodding her head in a bowing gesture.

"How are you gonna come back?" Zoro questioned. Vivi looked at him with a smile.

"Leader is coming back with me. Also Luffy-san," Vivi looked at the boy who was climbing back onto Ace. "Papa says that he'll send you the money." Luffy nodded before gesturing for Zoro to get on the horse.

Ace protested but the man climbed behind Luffy who leaned back against him with a smile. Zoro could feel the heat rise in his cheeks a bit at the closeness but he quickly brought it down. Luffy smiled at the man completely oblivious to it before making Ace go into a trot.

Chopper kept up while Robin flew above head. Brook and Nami stayed with Luffy like always while Sanji walked alongside the horse. Franky had chosen to stay in the forest for more of personal interest. The bear didn't like Grey Terminal from cause of past events.

They got to the edge and entered the woods with Franky near them. The bear greeted them and began to walk towards the direction of home. An idea popped into Luffy's head as he saw the regular path. "Let's race!" he said with a grin. The animals looked at him and Zoro felt the competitive aura around them.

Chopper refused and so did Nami. Robin respectfully backed out and Brook said that it sounded interesting. Luffy jumped off of Ace and stood next to Sanji and Franky. The horse seemed to sigh a bit as Sanji challenged Zoro which was obviously picked up and the green haired man joined in as well. Ace decided not to join and decided to make sure no one got lost, hence Zoro and Luffy.

Luffy laughed as the horse rammed his hoof onto the ground which started the pointless run. Luffy and Zoro bolted forward while Sanji and Franky followed. They were all pretty much running at the same speed. Sanji and Zoro were obviously competing against each other while Franky and Luffy just wanted to win.

Nami lay down on Ace's back as the horse began to follow at the speed from earlier with the other animals close behind them. It didn't take long for Grey Terminal to disappear from behind them. Luffy's laughter and Zoro's cursing growls.

Robin seemed to laugh at the childish behavior of the group and landed on top of Chopper who had no problem with the added weight. The reindeer stayed near Ace because he didn't trust Midway Forest yet. He was fine with the one behind their house, but this was less protected.

Ace glanced down at the animal before a small smile came to his lips. The reindeer seemed to be trying his hardest not to freak out at the slightest noise. He had come a long way from when they had first met him and took care of him when a friend of the families died.

The sound of a tree crashing reached their ears and Ace looked up when Luffy's voice reached their ears as well. "STUPID TREE RANDOMLY APPEARING!"

_'We are in the middle of a forest Luffy…'_ Nami said with a sigh as the boys laughter came and the sound of pounding feet and paws filled the forest once again. The race was still on and she doubted it would end until they were at the house.

* * *

Okay really short chapter I know but I needed to get this over with and not start anything new in the chapter because that will come next. Sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar and such. I was really lazy and didn't feel like going through it again and fixing everything but I will do it eventually. Well, I hope you like it and the rat was Sabo. someone suggested it and I went with it.


	10. First Battle

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 10 First Battle

Luffy put his fists up as Marco rushed him again. The man was hitting hard and fast and Luffy was trying his hardest just to land a single punch in. Marco however would always dodge it easily and never really gave Luffy the chance to counter.

"You need to learn to be faster." Marco said once again. The words were getting annoying to hear but Luffy knew from dealing with his grandfather that it was the only way he would learn.

Luffy rushed forward this time and attempted to get Marco off guard. The blonde kept his composure however and easily deflected the punch before bringing his knee up and hitting Luffy in the side. The impact sent Luffy spiraling into a stack of chairs.

The chairs crashed to the ground and Luffy winced at the soon to be bruise on his side. "That's enough for today." Marco said as the bell rang for the final block to start soon.

"Once more." Luffy said standing up and getting ready.

"No, you gotta get to class." Marco said with a smile. It was this sort of determination that he liked. Luffy grabbed his bag and rushed out of the classroom, all thoughts of pain were clear from his mind.

* * *

"Marco and you fighting?" Smoker asked the boy as Luffy walked into the gym with bruises.

"Haha, yup. It's a lot of fun too." Luffy said with a large smile. The orange cat with the boy seemed to scoff it off.

"Fine, but don't think I'll let it excuse you from gym." Smoker said and the boy nodded before running into the game.

* * *

"A fight you have to be part of?" Zoro questioned over the dinner that Sanji had made. Luffy nodded eating happily.

_'Oi, Luffy, what did you get into?' _Nami asked looking at the injuries that the boy had.

"Just a war between schools." Luffy said once again.

_'If they get you into too deep of shit, I'll kill all of them.' _Ace said like the protective brother he was.

* * *

"So, we just gotta kick their asses." Luffy said looking at a group of about twenty or so people below them. Marco nodded. "Why aren't any of the other guys here?"

"You're the only one who could come." Marco said. "And this is also like a test."

"I don't like tests." Luffy said.

"I know, but the way you pass this one is by beating up these guys without getting caught." Marco said as Luffy glanced down at the group of students again. "By them or the police."

"I have a few friends who are police officers and there is no way they can catch me." Luffy said with a confident smile.

"Then shall we go?" he asked standing up. Luffy did too.

"Death from above?" he asked and Marco sighed with a small smile. "DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

The group instantly looked up as Luffy and Marco jumped off of the building they were on and onto the unsuspecting teens. The group scattered as the two of them easily landed and took no time to begin fighting. Marco seemed to do nothing but kick the guys and jump around while Luffy just attacked anybody who got in his way.

One student brought out a sword and attempted to swing at Luffy. Luckily for the teen, Zoro had taught him how to dodge blades. Ace had figured that there would be guys with swords and had told Zoro to teach him. The green haired man was perfectly fine with it.

Luffy easily caught the blade and forced it to the side before head butting the man. Someone came from behind with a dagger and Luffy kicked him in the jaw while ducking a swing from a lead pipe. Marco told him to duck and Luffy went to the ground as a light post fell and got caught in someone's window. Glass shattered them and sirens were beginning to be heard.

The other group began to panic. Marco told Luffy to finish them off and after that was done the two of them rushed to the alley and out of sight of the officers.

* * *

When Smoker and pulled up to the mass of students he sighed and looked around. They weren't wearing suggesting that they were from one of the war schools. He being a member of one said school knew about this little fight.

He looked around and saw no evidence of anybody else that may have been part of the fight. All of the teens seemed to go to the same school for they all wore the same mark. A skull and cross bone with a large red nose.

"Okay, get these bastards cleaned up." Smoker instructed the men and ambulances were called in.

"What about charges for the people who did this?" a man asked not forgetting to salute the officer.

"It's that time of the year again." Smoker said breathing smoke out of his mouth. "This is going to be happening a lot."

* * *

Nami walked along the road. The blue color around her neck stood out against her bright orange fur but she didn't mind that much. If it was pink, then it would defiantly clash and she could not have it.

People ignored her while the random kid would try and pet her. The parents wouldn't care at first because Nami was wearing a collar but then they would notice the marking on it and prevent their children from going near the cat.

Nami had been pissed at first but soon got over the fact that it was going to happen. There probably wasn't a single person on the east side of Raftel who didn't know about Luffy's family. The cat ignored it however and continued on her way down the street.

She walked past the middle school and went up a path that led to the best place in the world besides her house. Bellemere's Orange Orchard. Nami happily bounded up the path and the scent of oranges filled her nose.

The orange cat found said red haired woman picking some of the oranges for her harvest season. Nami meowed and Bellemere looked at her with a smile."Hey Nami, you here for a visit?" the woman asked petting the cat affectionately.

Nami purred happily and then went up to Nojiko when the blue haired girl came out. Nojiko was Bellemere's daughter and these two were some of the few people who actually accepted Luffy and his family trait. Everyone else seemed to think they were crazy but they ignored it.

Nojiko picked the cat up and the three of them went into the house. Nojiko put Nami on the table and pulled out a bowl of orange milk. The two of them sat down and watched the cat happily lick at the substance.

"So, how are things for you and Luffy and the rest?" Bellemere asked and Nami seemed to sigh. The action made the other two women laugh.

Nami tapped her paw down on the table indicating every single member of the family. The two others followed easily. Nami pawed one more time. "A new member?" Nojiko asked making sure she heard right. Nami nodded.

"What is it?" Bellemere asked. Nami pointed her paw at them.

"Human?" the red haired woman asked surprised. Nami nodded once more.

"Male of female?" Nojiko asked. Nami made the male sign. "What's he like?"

Nami did actions that represented Zoro such as sleeping, training being what was called a butt face and had no sense of direction. Bellemere laughed at this and Nojiko joined in when it was indicated that he had green hair.

"Seems like an interesting guy." Bellemere said and Nami gave her, her usual 'you don't live with him' look.

"He can't be all that bad, I mean Luffy let him live with you guys." Nojiko said remembering how sweet Luffy was. Nami sighed once again. Their lives at home were really just beginning.

* * *

Okay, yeah I haven't updated this in a few days because I have been busy with other fics and school and the fact that playlist is kinda jacked up right now doesn't help the cause. I know this one broke up a bit in many places but I wanted to describe how things were working and a bit on what the animals did during the day. I'm kinda stuck on what's going to happen next and I promise to make this ZoLu eventually. I really haven't added anything to suggest that have I. well, i hope you liked this chapter


	11. Guess What!

Pets my boyfriend loves

Chapter 11 Guess What…!

"I'MMMMM BBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK !"

Everybody in the house looked up at the sound of the hyper active owner and sighed as the boy crashed into the kitchen. Well, more correctly right into Zoro who was sent into the wall with Luffy in his lap. Said boy instantly sat up, still in Zoro's lap and somewhat straddling the man and smiled at the green haired man. Zoro looked rather annoyed at the teen's tackling of him but a small blush grew on his face when he realized the position that they were in before he calmed down.

"What is it Luffy?" the man asked and Luffy shoved a card into the man's face and Zoro looked at it curiously before glancing at Luffy who grinned even bigger. "What's this?"

"I got accepted!" Luffy said happily and Zoro raised an eyebrow before looking at the paper again.

Now that the man looked at it closer, it wasn't a piece of paper but rather an ID for someone in a certain group. The paper was black with a purple skull with a large white mustache and purple bones shaped like a cross behind it. in bronze-gold letters next to it were Luffy's name and the name of the group that had given the teen the card.

"The Whitebeard Crew?" Zoro asked and the animals gathered around the two teens before Ace picked his brother up and out of Zoro's lap.

"Yup, that's the crew at Moby Dock High that I'm in that does the School Wars and everything." Luffy said happily and Zoro raised his eyebrow before handing the ID back to the boy.

"So that fight you had to go to was a test?" Zoro asked and Luffy nodded happily before looking at Zoro curious as to how he knew but Zoro just shrugged it off.

_"Well at least we know a bit more about what this thing you're doing is." _Nami said with a small sigh and Luffy looked at her confused as to what that was.

_"She means that we know that you aren't in some gang but in an all about school competition." _Usopp said and Luffy nodded.

"Yup, I beat the crap out of the other guys that I had to fight. They were easy to beat." Luffy said with a large smile and Zoro stood up and walked to the fridge.

"Sounds like you're having fun." The man said Luffy laughed.

"Yup!" the boy said standing up and walking over to the counter next to Zoro who now had booze and jumped on it.

"I wish Zoro could come with me though. It would be fun if you could fight with me." The small boy said and Zoro felt that heat rise in his cheeks once again.

_"Watch it Marimo."_ Sanji growled and Luffy looked at the wolf confused as to what he meant before glancing at Zoro who glared at the wolf.

"I have no clue what you growled at me but I do know you did." Zoro standing above the yellow thing.

"Zoro Sanji told you to watch it but watch what?" Luffy asked rather confused and Zoro flinched but quickly dismissed it before going to the stairs that led to his room.

"Sanji what did Zoro need to watch?" Luffy asked and the wolf sighed and walked off to prepare dinner as the boy looked at the others in the room who like the wolf, ignored it.

* * *

Zoro stared out the window of his room and watched the trees blow with the wind that ran through them. The man sighed as he thought back to what had happened earlier and what Luffy had shown him. Once again someone he knew was involved in the School Wars and this time, it wasn't his sister.

_*Flashback*_

_"Kuina-nee!"_

_A girl around fourteen looked up at the sound of her name being called and smiled at the small boy who ran up to her. Her little brother's green hair was almost too easy to spot but the two large kendo sticks in his hand were also notable. The girl put her own kendo stick down and looked at the boy who was slightly panting._

_"Let's have a match." Zoro said with a grin and Kuina sighed before placing her hand on her little brother's head._

_"Sorry Zoro, I have another fight today." The girl said and Zoro's face dropped making the girl feel down. "How about this weekend we have a match with real swords?"_

_"Yeah, it's a promise!" Zoro said and watched as the girl headed to the house to prepare for the fight she had ahead of her._

_Zoro smiled as he watched the girl's back, determination written on his face as he thought about their fight. Kuina was the person he always wanted to beat for she was the only one so far other than their father who could beat him and he respected the girl for that. To Zoro, Kuina was his role-model, older sister and his goal. If he could beat her, then he would be more proud of himself than anything else.

* * *

_

_"Neh, father?" Zoro asked the man who was sitting in his living room and the man glanced at him. "When is Kuina-nee coming home?" _

_"The fight is in the city so it will only be a day or two." The gold eyed man said before bringing his attention back to the paper that was in his hands. "Patience is something that you still need to work on Zoro."_

_"Yes father." Zoro said before walking away and deciding to spend his time training knowing it would take his mind off of his younger sister.

* * *

_

_Zoro looked at the tree in front of him and raised the kendo sticks that were firmly placed in his hands before aiming for the ropes that were tied to the trees. Zoro became concentrated and began to strike at the rope, aiming not to break them but just to hit them. Zoro stopped after a few minutes and grabbed one of his weights before putting it in his mouth and continuing the same training._

_Zoro stopped and took a deep breath, the ten year old having begun to get better stamina knowing that that was what a good swordsman would need. Kuina even though she was fifteen, had enough stamina that even father was impressed as to how long she could handle training. Zoro was determined to become strong like the girl but in his own style.

* * *

_

_Two days passed and Zoro paid no heed to his sister's empty room or anything as he continued to prepare for the match that the two of them were going to have that weekend. A smile grew on Zoro's childish face as he the thought of maybe even defeating his rival and proving that he also deserved his father's praise. Zoro rammed his kendo sticks against the wooden posts in front of him at a high pace, determined to become strong enough to beat that girl whose back he always followed._

_Zoro had become so into his training that he hadn't noticed the presence of the three boys who he talked to the in his class who had appeared at his training ground. Zoro stopped training and looked at them, all three holding expressions that showed that something was wrong but none wanted to tell him. Zoro looked at the three boys curious as to what was wrong._

_"Zoro, Kuina, she, she…"_

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE DIED!" Zoro screamed at them before running off of the grounds, dropping his kendo sticks and sprinting pass the boys._

_Zoro ran through the dirt road and woods that led him to his house and came up to the back garden. The boy panted as he looked at the dojo's open back door and quickly ran into, his shoes coming off immediately and jumping over the breaks in the floor before running down the hall._

_The green haired boy ran into the living room and looked at his father who was standing above a girl who was lying on the floor. A pure white face mask covered her face. Zoro's eyes widened when he noticed Kuina's hair sticking out from under the fabric and anger filled him as he rushed forward._

_"She was attacked from behind as she fended off four others. The blow killed her instantly." A man said as Mihawk grabbed his sons shoulder as the small boy began to yell at the girl._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DIEING LIKE THIS!" the boy asked his elder sister who couldn't answer. "WHAT ABOUT OUR MATCH! YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD FIGHT! WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE TO BECOME THE BEST TOGETHER!"_

_"Zoro, calm yourself." Mihawk told his son though he understood what the boy was feeling. _

_"Humans are very fragile creatures, Zoro."_

_*End* _

Zoro sighed and looked at his door before glancing at the dream catcher that Luffy had made for him and noticed that one of the feathers had gotten caught when he closed the door. Zoro got up and opened the white wooden thing and unhooked the thing before placing it back in place and smiling a bit.

"I wonder what it was like for you when your guardians died." Zoro asked Luffy though the boy was not there.

"Did you yell at them like I did? Or were you much more mature and accepted it as it came?" the man asked closing his door again and looking out the window. "Though, you don't look like the type who could be mature about it."

Zoro sat on his bed and glanced at the white sword that was resting against the wall in easy grabbing reach in case of an emergency. The man laid back and stared at eh most interesting thing in his room to him at that moment and that was his ceiling fan which was not running.

Zoro sighed as he though back to what had happened to his sister that day and then to what might happen to Luffy. Sure the teen was older than what Kuina had been and he was probably even more used to the violence based off of what he had grown up in, but Kuina was the first daughter of the sword prodigy and even though Zoro was his son as well, she had been called a prodigy as well.

Luffy couldn't be called a prodigy really even though the man had only seen the boy fight with the animals who which he lived with. The fact that Luffy could handle a fight with a bear and a wolf at the same time would impress nay person and Zoro himself was impressed by this fact but for some reason, the teen couldn't help feel as protective of the boy as did the other animals.

It was as if Luffy was his little brother now, but maybe it wasn't just that. Zoro shook his head and stared at the ceiling once again and waited for the wolf to yell at him about dinner and Zoro could hear everything that was going on. Usopp was drawing and Nami was yelling at him for it while Robin and Franky were discussing something that the man couldn't make out. Luffy and Chopper were watching TV with Brook and Sanji was obviously cooking.

He would just have to wait and see what would happen to Luffy as the boy made his way through this war. Maybe even if Zoro was lucky, he wouldn't have to worry about Luffy and the teen would be perfectly fine and nothing bad would happen.

But really, this was Luffy we are talking about.

* * *

Ah yes I am out of the hiatus for this and shall continue writing it. How long has it been... I don't feel like thinking and yes! I shall continue. Actually when I first joined this sight I had it planned and as a personal goal to finish every fiction i start so here we go. I hope that the wait was worth it and if not, Well i will keep up and write this along with me weekiy updates on weekends. BYE BYE!


End file.
